Hetalia Academy
by Henrietta R. Hippo
Summary: High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With constant fighting, bickering, tears and teenage emotions running high will these kids ever get their act together? Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada
1. A New Arrival

**Title: Hetalia Academy**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, one-sided France/America**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany constantly ****fighting, America and England bickering and Russia just being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 1 - A New Arrival**

* * *

><p>Italy stared up at the building in bewilderment, taking in the sight before him. He had to crane his neck to take in the full sight of it, and even then he couldn't see the whole thing. It seemed to tower upwards and stretch out for miles, however even that looked tiny compared to the vast woodlands that surrounded it, encasing the academy, as if protecting it, and shielding it from the real world. Italy turned around as he heard a soft grunt from his brother, who had managed to heave Italy's heavy suitcase out of the boot of the car.<p>

"Alright...are you sure you packed everything you need? Because I'm not making another trip!" he slammed the boot shut, wheeling the case over to Italy.

"I think so." Italy grinned, wrapping his arms around his brother. "It's so exciting! I can't believe I'm going to be staying here with so many different people, it's amazing!"

"Yeah, sure..." Romano handed him the case, gently prizing the Italian off himself. "Just remember, you won't have any friends here yeah? So you shouldn't trust anyone, only talk to Italians and never approach an Englishman."

"There'll be Italians here?" Italy asked curiously, looking around as if expecting to see the pasta loving people congregating around him.

"There will be now you're here." Romano pulled a familiar green, red and white flag from out his back pocket. "Put this up in your room yeah? Tell those foreign bastards exactly who you are."

"Romano I want to make lots of friends!" Italy took the flag anyway pocketing it, beaming brightly at him. "Hey...why aren't you enrolling here Romano? It would be fun to be at school together!"

He scoffed. "No thanks, I'd rather stay in Italy where we belong...the further away I am from any foreigners the better. But since you insist upon trying to interact with them well..." he cringed, "...buona fortuna."

Italy grinned, crushing his brother with a hug. "I'll write every day Romano!"

"Yeah...please don't." Romano handed him his suitcase. "Go meet the headmaster, he's expecting you, and for god sake try not to act like an idiot while you're here, remember you're representing our homeland." Italy nodded before rushing towards the front door in excitement, completely ignoring his luggage. "You idiot! You've forgotten your suitcase!" Romano yelled after him, Italy stopped, spinning around.

"Oh!" the Italian giggled, going back over to him. "Sorry Romano!" he grabbed the suitcase, waving to him as he pushed open the double doors to the academy.

Romano just stared, shaking his head, "...idiot."

**~0~**

"Hello, you must be Italy, I've been looking forward to meeting you." Italy took the hand of his new headmaster, shaking it enthusiastically. "Let me tell you young man, the cheerful, sunny atmosphere your people have brought here is something I feel all students will benefit from."

"Ohhh grazie Mr...uhhh..." Italy paused, 'Darn! Romano told me his name on the way here and I've forgotten!...what was it...'

"Danketsu."

"Grazie Mr Danketsu." Italy grinned, nodding towards the tall, old man. He had an authoritative manner about him, yet he seemed friendly and understanding, his accent was one Italy had never heard before and he couldn't quite place where he was from.

"If you would follow me Italy I will show you to your dorm." he smiled and opened the door from the foyer that lead into the school. Italy took a deep breath, remembering to grab his suitcase before following.

Crowds of people swarmed the corridors they travelled down, all of different colours and nationalities. A blonde boy with long hair who had his arms wrapped around two pretty girls, a loud mouth boy clutching a greasy burger surrounded by people hanging onto his every word, and through the window Italy could see a quiet, mysterious young man sat by himself at a table, drinking tea and munching on a rock shaped cake of some kind.

There were also many people whose nationalities Italy couldn't work out, all stood together in little groups, whispering to one another as the Italian walked past, Italy felt more and more nervous with each step he took. He squealed slightly as he bummed into a passing student, who glared at him as they passed, he wore a black ushanka and a long coat, Italy shuddered, there was something about him that unnerved him slightly.

"There's no need to be so nervous." Italy looked up as Mr Danketsu spoke, "I'm sure you'll feel at home here, our staff are dedicated to catering to our students many different needs." they turned a corner, and the school seemed to drift into silence. The headmaster had taken Italy into a large room which walls adorned many doors, leading to more rooms. "These are all of the dorms for the students." Italy glanced round at them all, wondering which one would be his. "However..." Mr Danketsu walked over to the one at the other end of the room, the tallest door, in the very centre, pulling open the door to reveal a spiral staircase. "As a country you will only share a room with your fellow countries."

"So...no other Italians?" Italy tried to sound casual through his nerves as he started heaving his suitcase up the stairs after Mr Denkatsu.

"Afraid so, but don't be alarmed, this school is all about bringing together those who's cultures are different from our own. That's why I like to keep the countries together, that way it's easier to pollute each other's cultures and develop understanding." he smiled, holding a hand out to Italy who had stumbled slightly on the last step.

Italy took his hand and pulled himself up, he looked up at the door that towered above him. Something was carved into the woodwork, Italy squinted, trying to read it. "What does it say?"

Mr Danketsu smiled, "It's the school motto...Hetalia academy, to teach acceptance and respect, is to unite the world...it's something I very strongly believe in." they both were silent for a moment, both staring up at the beautiful carving. Italy jumped slightly when the headmaster finally opened the door, holding it open for him. Italy stepped inside curiously, wheeling his suitcase behind him.

The first thing Italy could feel was a warm glow from a crackling fire that was burning at one end of the living room, a large leather sofa was stationed in front of it, Italy immediately felt his nerves settle slightly as he took in the homey atmosphere. However the decor was plain, no paintings were apparent, just various colours and old fashioned furniture. Yet there was a nice simplicity to it, you couldn't tell what nationality the person was who had designed this room, and it seemed that was indeed the intention.

There were five doors stood along the walls of the living room, each raised up by a few steps leading to each one. Two or three flags were draped across each one, Italy immediately spotted his own flag, dangling in between a white flag with a red circle in the centre and a black, red and yellow striped flag, all hanging side by side from one of the doors. Mr Danketsu began fumbling in his pocket for a key as they approached the door, the key was attached to a Italian flag key ring, he climbed the few steps to the door and unlocked it before he handed the key to Italy.

"This is the key to your the room you'll be staying in." He stood back, allowing Italy access to the room, Italy heard the old man sighing in frustration as he looked at his watch. "I'm very sorry about this but if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a staff meeting. Someone will be along shortly to show you around." he smiled before waving briefly, and with that he left, shutting the door behind him, leaving Italy alone in the bedroom, clinging to his suitcase and suddenly feeling very alone.

Three beds were crammed into the small space. Italy propped his case up against the middle bed, which he assumed was his as it seemed unoccupied and the bedside table was empty. The two beds either side were adorn with belongings. The bed on the left was incredibly low to the floor, covers casually thrown across it rather than made, the bedside table had a Maneki Neko alarm clock and a bonsai tree was sat at the foot of the bed. Next to his own bed on the right and an incredibly neatly kept bed. The covers were perfectly aligned, pillows placed side by side, clothes neatly folded at the end of the bed. Curiously, Italy approached it. He lifted up a folded up green officer's uniform, inspecting it closely, noting how the size of it meant that his fellow room mate was much bigger than he was. Italy tossed it onto the sprucely made bed before plonking himself down next to it, sighing deeply.

"These people seem so different from me...what if they don't like me because we have nothing in common?" Italy looked over at the bedside table, crammed with books piled high. He picked up a few, casting a glance at the front covers, wrinkling his nose in confusion at the strange language blaring up at him. "Deutschland? I don't know what that is but it sounds scary." the Italian dumped the books down on the bed next to the now wrinkled suit, he absentmindedly picked up one of the pillows, hugging it to his chest.

Italy yelped slightly in surprise as the door to the bedroom suddenly opened. There stood a tall, blonde, blue eyed teenager, his hair was slicked back and his uniform looked clean and well kept. He took one look at Italy and the mess he had now made out of the young man's belongings, and his eyes narrowed and his face darkened. "Who za hell do you think you are!" he spat.

Italy jumped up off the bed, still clutching the pillow, shaking in fear. "I'm so sorry! Please don't hit me!"

Germany growled, pouncing at his bed, collecting together his things that Italy had made go askew. "Just shut up and answer mein question! Who are you und why are you touching mein things!"

"I...I don't know!" Italy brought the pillow up to shield his face. "I'm sorry!"

The taller man reached out, snatching the pillow from Italy's grasp, he brought his face close to Italy's, grabbing hold of his shoulders, lifting him slightly. "One more time...who za hell are you?"

"I-I'm Italy..." Italy reached shakily into his pocket, taking out his flag, giving it a feeble wave.

Germany's eyes widened slightly, and he dropped the boy in slight shock. "O-Oh..." he coughed awkwardly, tossing the pillow onto his bed behind him. "I...I'm sorry about that...I didn't know. Mr Danketsu asked me to urm...make you feel welcome." Germany cringed slightly, 'Well...this is going great.'

"Oh...okay...ciao." Italy spoke softly, still feeling intimidated by the older boy, slowly backing away towards his own bed.

"Yeah...hallo." Germany straightened out his pillow and covers before approaching the shaking Italian. "I'm sorry about that, I just...I don't like people touching mein things."

"I...I'll remember that." Italy laughed nervously as he tried to haul his case onto the bed. Germany reached over, lifting it with ease. "Grazie...urm should I unpack?"

"If you want...I can help you if you like." Germany unzipped Italy's case for him, he cringed slightly at the clothes carelessly shoved into the case, along with his other belongings casually thrown on top. "You know...if you fold up your clothes they won't get creased." the German pulled out a few outfits, starting to fold them perfectly, piling them up on top of Italy's pillow.

"Grazie...urm...who are you?"

"Oh!" Germany blushed slightly, having forgot to introduce himself. "I'm Germany."

"I'm Italy...oh wait I already said that!" Italy laughed nervously again, tipping up his case onto the bed.

Germany quirked an eyebrow as a splattering a dried noodles were thrown across the bed. "Is...is that pasta?"

"Sì!" Italy grinned, gathering together the pasta pieces, placing them on the bedside table. "Just in case there's no pasta here!"

"There will be...the chefs here prepare all our favourite meals daily, which reminds me, I should show you to the dining room." Germany smiled slightly, opening the door for them. "...would you like a tour of the academy?"

"Sì per favore." Italy grinned, following Germany back down the steps. Germany closed the door behind them, taking out his key dangling from a German flag keychain and locking the door shut.

"You must always remember to lock the door if you are the last one to leave." Germany pocketed the key. "Otherwise you get arschlöcher like America snooping through your things."

Italy nodded, checking his key was still present in his pocket before following his new friend to out of the dorm and back down the spiral stairs. He yelped slightly as he tripped, stumbling into Germany. "S-Sorry!" the taller boy grabbed him under his arms and half carried him down, unfazed by his stumble. Italy blushed slightly as Germany put him down at the bottom of the stairs. "...thank you."

Germany smirked slightly, "It's fine...onward?"

**~0~**

"Hey man that burger you gave me the other day totally rocked!"

"Dude I didn't give you that!"

"Oh...then who did?"

"I dunno some chick named Cindy."

"Aw dude is she the one with the massive rack?"

"Hell yeah she is!"

"Aw man! I got dibs on that!"

"Screw you man! Anyway she only has the hots for America."

"That sucks! Whoa...hey check it out, new country." the American boy pointed to the happy Italian who sidled up to a tall blonde boy as they walked down the corridor together through the maths department.

"Whoa...should we tell America?"

"Yeah...although first I think we should do our duty and let him know which country is in charge." they both grinned running ahead of Italy, they turned a corner and stood, waiting. As Italy turned the same corner, the American boys stuck out their legs and tripped him. Italy squealed, falling flat on his face. The Americans howled with laughter and Italy pushed himself up onto his elbows, snivelling slightly.

"HEY!" Germany yelled, he had carried on walking but had spun around when he heard Italy fall, he was clenching his fists, quickly approaching the offending Americans.

"Aww crap I didn't realise it was Germany who was with him!"

"Holy hell lets get out of here!"

By this point Germany had reached them, he grabbed both of them by the front of their shirts and lifted them with ease. "Need I remind your precious "leader" that no American is to harm a friend of mine?" Germany growled, his voice low and dangerous. "This is Italy." he held the two struggling American's tightly in his grip, nodding his head towards the young teen on the floor, staring up at Germany in awe. "He is my friend, therefore he is OFF LIMITS! Do you understand!" Germany brought his menacing face closer to the two yanks. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes!" they both cried in unison, shaking with fear.

Germany smirked, dropping them to the ground. "Apologise to Italy and get out of mein sight." they both mumbled an apology before bolting away as fast as they could. Germany extended a hand to Italy and pulled him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Si...I'm okay...Germany that was-"

"Oh, so it is you who is causing all of this commotion." a young man had just come out of one of the maths classrooms, watching Germany and Italy curiously.

The two of them looked over at the source of the voice. "Japan, this is Italy." Germany motioned to his friend to come over.

Japan smiled, something he rarely does, as he approached the smaller boy. "Hello. Mr Danketsu has told me many things about you. I hope you are settling in here okay."

Before he could answer Germany spoke for him. "Ja he's fine, we just had a run in with those gottverdammten American idioten!" the German gritted his teeth, looking over at Italy. "Listen to me Italy, never, ever talk to or approach an American okay? They are bad news!"

"Urm Germany, aren't you overreacting slightly? Mr America is not all that bad."

Germany snorted. "I'll never understand your sympathy for those yanks." he growled as he took them through a door that lead onto the vast open field that surrounded the school. Nothing but freshly cut grass, flower beds and sturdy oak trees as far as the eye could see. Germany breathed in deeply before sighing in relief, dealing with Americans always put him on edge, and nothing calmed him down like the smell of crisp clean air.

"Pretty..." Italy sang as he took in his surroundings. "We can come out here?"

"Hai. To study or relax. Mr Germany and I rather like that spot over there." Japan pointed to their preferred spot, and sure enough Germany was already making his way over. It was a large patch of grass that seemed to have grown longer than the rest and was unkempt, no flowers bloomed in this one area and it was nicely shaded by a large tree that stood a few feet behind it. Italy sat with the other two on this unkempt grass, it felt much softer than the trimmed grass and Italy lay down on his front, kicking off his shoes and stretching tiredly. After a matter of minutes Italy had dozed off, Germany and Japan watched him curiously for a moment, before Japan looked over at Germany questioningly.

"So. What was with the over reaction to those Americans before? Usually you just yell at them, not physically harm them."

"I...I didn't harm them...besides they were way out of line! Little bastards."

Japan smiled slightly, "I do admire your protective nature Germany. Italy must have had quite an impression on you."

Germany rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking down at the sleeping boy, Japan noted how his cheeks went slightly pink. "Ja...he's just so helpless you know? And anyway...no friends of mine are to be bullied...especially not by any American."

"So he is your friend?"

"Ja...I suppose."

"Okay. Then he is my friend too."

"Good...oh by the way, Japan?"

"Yes?"

"You may want to hide your things."

"Why is that?"

"Italy...he likes to mess with other peoples things."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...that last line wasn't supposed to sound that dirty o_0<strong>

**Buona fortuna - Good luck  
><strong>Arschlöcher - Assholes<br>Deutschland - Germany  
>Sì per favore - Yes please<br>Gottverdammten - God damned  
><strong><strong>Idioten - Idiots<br>****  
><strong>****More chapters to follow :)  
><strong>


	2. Not a Friend in the World

**Title: Hetalia Academy**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, one-sided France/America**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany constantly ****fighting, America and England bickering and Russia just being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 2 - Not a Friend in the World**

* * *

><p>The first thing England could hear as he stepped out into one of the many gardens of the academy was the obnoxious sound of a guitar strumming and tuneless singing. He cringed. 'Bloody idiot gives me a headache.' Striding over towards the noise England took in the annoyingly familiar sight in front of him. America was lounged casually underneath a tree, leaning against it without a care in the world, guitar resting against his chest and strumming it breezily. A congregation of pretty girls surrounded him, gazing at him in longing, enticed by his music. England narrowed his eyes, 'God, why don't you just wear a badge that says 'I'm an arsehole' on it?'<p>

Then something suddenly caught his eye. Two girls that were sat among America's admirers looked familiar, their skin was considerably paler than that of the other girls, and they were dressed slightly more modestly and they weren't sprawled out in a provocative way.

"Oi!" they jumped at the sound of England's voice. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" the girls got up hurried over to him, biting their lips apologetically. "Did I not make myself clear?"

"Sorry England..." one sighed softly, looking back over her shoulder at America.

"Hey!" England snapped his fingers, drawing her attention back to him. "I've told all of you, none of my people are to give that idiot the satisfaction of throwing yourselves at him...for God sake have some respect for yourselves."

The other girl sighed in exasperation. "We're really sorry but we can't help it! I know it's practically treason but..." they both looked back over at America dreamily. "He's so charming..."

"That!" England pointed at America accusingly. "Is NOT charming! That is a burger eating, soda chugging, small minded git!"

"You'd like him if you got to know him England."

"No thanks, I want nothing to do with America and I don't want English people to have anything to do with him either, it's not right!"

"You should really lighten up." one said quietly before linking arms with her friend, walking away together quickly before he could yell at them some more.

England narrowed his eyes, looking back over at America, who had been watching England out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough he slowly stood up, strutting over to England with a big grin on his face as his fan girls dispersed. "You know you don't need to yell to get my attention."

England scoffed, "Don't worry, you're not worth my attention."

"Ooh feisty, what's with all the yelling anyway? And why'd ya scare off those girls? I'm just giving them what they want." he grinned, pointing to himself.

"I'm happy for you to pollute the minds of your fellow Americans with your nonsense, but I don't appreciate you doing the same to my people!"

"Hey hey whoa hey...your people chose to listen to me play, I didn't make them...anyway, I got a bit of a soft spot for the English."

England gritted his teeth. "I don't care about your 'soft spot' I'm telling you to stay away from them."

"Ohh I know what this is really about." America grinned, placing a hand on England's shoulder. "You can't stay away from me!"

England stared at him, mouth hanging open slightly, "...WHAT!"

America laughed, "You can't deny it! You can't take your eyes off me, you don't want those girls around me because you want me all to yourself."

"Y-You...you...you insufferable berk!" England shoved America off him, going red in the face.

"Haha! Can't say I blame you." America beamed, running a hand through his hair. "I am pretty irresistible."

"Y-You are the most arrogant bastard I've ever met!" England spat, taking a step away from him.

"Don't fight the sexual tension between us England." America took a step towards him, his eyes gleaming with laugher.

"Go to hell!" England thundered, bright red in the face. He lifted his arms as if about to hit America but instead just growled in irritation before storming off, leaving America laughing to himself.

**~0~**

"Oh wow...that didn't go as planned." the tall young man stumbled out of the chemistry lab coughing and spluttering as a cloud of smoke billowed out of the doors behind him.

"Russia!" China rushed over to his friend, blinking in confusion at his dust covered face and his now charcoal coloured clothes. "What happened in there?"

"Oh hello China." Russia smiled, patting him on the back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, what happened?" China indicated to the seemingly destroyed classroom behind them.

Russia looked over his shoulder briefly, chuckling, "Oh that...an experiment went incredibly wrong." he smiled, unwrapping his scarf from around his neck and using it to wipe the dust off his face.

"What were you trying to do?" China blinked in surprise as Russia leaned close to him.

"That is not for your concern." he grinned, standing back up. China shuddered slightly, glancing across the corridor as three small boys who walked side by side close together went past, Russia looked over at them, grinning and waved. "My little Baltic states!"

All three froze in unison, slowly turning around to look at Russia. He strode over to them, placing a hand on Lithuania's shoulder, he looked up at Russia in fear, shaking slightly. "H-Hello Mr Russia..."

"Hello my little Lithuania." he smiled, pushing his filthy scarf into Lithuania's hands. "You guys don't mind washing this for me do you?"

"N-No...that's fine." he took the scarf, his hands shaking slightly, hands that were now blackened by dust.

"That's good...I like it when you guys listen to me. Also my chemistry homework needs to be handed in by tomorrow so you guys need to finish it very soon." he smiled sweetly, his grip tightening on Lithuania's shoulder.

China, sensing the fear radiating from the Baltic trio, stepped in to help. "Maybe we should let them get to their classes now Russia..." he gently gripped Russia's arm, pulling him away. Russia smiled, letting go of Lithuania who released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. The three of them heaved a sigh of relief, nodding their thanks at China before leaving hurriedly. "You shouldn't boss them around so much Russia-"

"Lets go to the dining room and get something to eat." Russia interrupted.

"What? No...I can't, I don't have a free period right now." he tried to leave but Russia had grabbed hold of his arm.

"But I want to go now." Russia smiled, tugging China down the corridor towards the dining room, not registering the struggles from the Asian man as he tried to get away.

"No, really I have to go..." China's protests were ignored as he was pushed into a chair against one of the dining room tables. He sighed, he didn't mind that he didn't have many friends, he just sometimes wished one of them wasn't Russia.

Across from his table at another table he saw England, sat with a cup of tea reading a book, he looked up and briefly acknowledged China before going back to reading. There was something about drinking tea whilst reading that made England incredibly happy. It also helped calm him down after his encounter with America. 'Arrogant bastard." he thought bitterly.

"Bonjour mon cher!" England resisted the urge to slam his book into his face as the flamboyant teen approached him, holding onto a glass of wine.

"Oh please leave me alone I'm not in the mood, not at all."

"Ohh it sounds like someone iz in a bad mood today." France took a seat directly opposite England, sipping on his wine.

England sighed, "What was your first clue?" he raised a fuzzy eyebrow at France's glass. "...little early isn't it?"

"Ahh mon ami, it iz never too early." he smiled, taking another sip, licking his lips. "What iz with your sad face?"

"If you must know I've just had the 'pleasure' of enduring a conversation with the American oaf."

France chuckled, "My my...and you wonder why you don't have any friends."

"You shut your froggy mouth." England glared at him, "I do have friends...and anyway I wouldn't ever want to be friends with that goit."

"Ahh he iz not so bad, more fun to be with than you."

England grit his teeth, "If that were true then why are you here with me?"

France sneered, "Because you look so pathetic over here by yourself I felt it my duty to rescue you."

"Oh piss off!" England slammed his book down on the table. "I don't need your pity and I don't need you! I have plenty of friends."

"Tell me, who are your friends?" France asked, smirking slightly.

England blinked. "Urm..." he scanned his eyes around the room. 'God damn it! Okay, who are my friends...' his eyes fell on China first, 'He seems okay but I don't think I've ever even said hello to him.' then he spotted Germany, 'He does hate America...but I think he also hates me.' there was a smaller boy clinging to Germany, '...I've never seen him before in my life.' finally his eyes landed on Russia, 'Oh good God...not a chance in hell.'

By this point France was laughing, sipping on his wine again. "You see? No body likes you England."

"Shut up! Besides...no body likes you either."

"Hi France!" both of them looked up as a blonde haired boy took a seat besides France, holding onto a plate of pancakes covered in syrup.

"Bonjour mon ami." France grinned, wrapping his arms around his friend. England was staring at him, gritting his teeth.

"How dare you follow me in here!" England slammed his fists down on the table, making the plates and cutlery jump.

"W-What?" he spoke quietly, looking confused. "I...I didn't know you were in here-"

"Just leave me alone you unbelievable arsehole!" England stood up, grabbing his book before he stormed out of the dining room, leaving Canada looking very confused.

"Did...did I make him angry?" he asked softly as he watched England leave.

"Oh no...I believe he just had a run in with your frère." France smiled, placing his hand on Canada's knee.

Canada jumped slightly, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "O-Oh, America? Oh I get it...he thought I was America."

France grinned, leaning his face close to the smaller boy, rubbing his slightly bristled chin against Canada's, "I love that you can understand French...it's one of the many things I love about you..."

"F-France...please." Canada edged away from him, blushing heavily.

"Would you like a sip?" France held his wine glass underneath Canada's nose, who shook his head, still trying to get away.

"N-No...that's fine." he looked up at the window as he saw England walking past, he took a seat under a tree and opened up his book. Canada sighed softly, there was something about England he really liked. He was quiet like he was, intelligent and mysterious, best of all he didn't like America, something Canada could relate to. Sure he was his older brother and he respected him, but he couldn't stand the way people got the two of them mixed up, yet America was never referred to as Canada, only Canada as America. Although when England had done so before Canada didn't seem to mind as much.

"You know what Canada, tonight I'm going to cook us a most delightful meal, just you and me yes?"

Canada blinked slightly, forgetting where he was for a moment. "Oh urm...no I urm I better not...I mean I've got early class tomorrow so I...shouldn't be staying up late tonight you know?"

"Oh Canada what do you need class for? You're smart enough already." France winked at him, squeezing his knee. This made Canada jump and he whacked his knee on the table. "OW!" he went to rub it but France had already beaten him to it. "N-No! I can't!"

Canada stood up hurriedly, "I'm sorry but I really have to go." he rushed out quickly before France could continue his advances.

France watched him leave, smiling softly, he sipped his wine as his nervous friend left the dining room, disappearing from sight. "Un jour tu seras mienne, Canada."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is quite a bit shoter than the last one (not sure whether or not that's a good thing!)<strong>

**Mon cher - My dear**  
><strong>Mon ami - My friend<strong>  
><strong>Frère - Brother<strong>  
><strong>Un jour tu seras mienne - Someday you'll be mine<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	3. Just Trying to Help

**Title: Hetalia Academy**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, one-sided France/America**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany constantly ****fighting, America and England bickering and Russia just being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 3 - Just trying to help**

* * *

><p>Japan turned to the next page of his book, relaxing into the bean bag he was sat in. Briefly closing his eyes he smiled to himself. One of the main reasons he'd enrolled at Hetalia academy was for the magnificent library, the shelves of books seemed to go on for miles, Japan could go to any shelf and pick out a good book, it was his favourite pass time when not in class or with Germany or Italy.<p>

"Excuse me." Japan looked up as a young English girl approached him, holding onto a handful of books. "Would you mind if I asked you to help me with my ancient history homework?"

"What?" Japan asked, quite confused. "I'm sorry, but I don't study that particular subject."

"What?" this time it was her turn to look confused. "But...yes you do, you're in my class."

Japan shook his head. "No, I do not study that."

She blinked, "...are you sure? I could have sworn you sat right in front of me."

"You must have me confused with someone else." Japan concluded, going back to his book.

"Oh..." she was silent for a moment. "...you are China aren't you?"

Japan almost dropped his book in shock, his mouth hanging open. "Wha...I...how?"

"Ciao Japan!" Italy bounded over to the stunned Asian man, about to sit next to him when he spotted the English girl. "Oooh...hello you are very beautiful!" she giggled slightly as Italy took her hand, kissing it softly. "How are you today pretty lady?"

She was about to answer when suddenly Italy was pushed roughly into a bean bag by Germany. "Hallo, would you mind leaving us alone?" he spoke dangerously and she squealed slightly, hurrying off, Italy watched her leave sadly.

"Germany! You never let me flirt with any girls!" Italy pouted, rubbing the back of his head where Germany had pushed him.

"You should get your priorities right, you've been here almost a week now und I haven't seen you do any studying." Germany shook his head, taking a seat beside Japan, looking over at his friend slightly concerned. "What was she saying to you? You look strange..."

Japan shook his head, fiddling with his book in his lap. "Germany...do you think I look like China?"

Germany looked confused, "What? No...no you look nothing like him Japan, why?"

Japan sighed, "No reason." this relieved him slightly, however this wasn't the first time it had happened. Occasionally in the corridors when someone bumped into him they'd say 'Sorry China!' usually it annoyed him slightly but he'd let it go, although this was the first time someone had directly talked to him, thinking he was China. 'I'm nothing like China...' he thought to himself. '...right?'

"China?" Italy quirked, "Who's that?"

"He's a country, you haven't met him yet?" Germany asked, oblivious to Japan's gloom.

Italy shook his head, getting to his feet. "No but he sounds fun! Will you show me him?"

"_Fun_ isn't exactly how I'd put him...but yes, I'll introduce you."

"I'll come with you." Japan also stood up, suddenly determined to see China. 'I've never actually spoken to him properly...I'm sure if I did I can be sure that we're nothing alike.'

"Yay! Come on Germany!" Italy took Germany's hand, pulling him up. Germany looked down at their joined hands, his face going slightly pink, he glanced up at Italy who looked up at the same time. Their eyes locked for a second before they both looked away, their cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"...are you okay?" they both jumped away from each other at the sound of Japan's voice.

Germany cleared his throat. "Ja ja...come on he's probably outside."

**~0~**

"You really haven't seen him yet?"

"Dude! How can you not see him?"

"He's practically everywhere!"

"Shut up guys!" America waved an arm at his friends. "If this is such a big deal lets go find him."

"No need man." one pointed towards the cheery Italian who was half running half skipping to keep up with Germany and Japan as they wandered down the path towards one of the gardens. "There he is."

America looked over at him curiously, "So that's Italy huh?"

Italy smiled, having reached Germany, he grabbed hold of his arm so he could stay walking with him. "You walk too fast Germany."

"Hello Germany." The Aryan stumbled slightly as Russia suddenly appeared out of no where, smiling creepily at him as he stood directly in front of the three of them. "Would you like to talk?"

"Nein, maybe later, we're a bit busy at the moment." Germany tried to step round him, usually he didn't mind Russia but he could feel that Italy was slightly nervous being near him.

"I would like to talk now." Russia smiled, placing a hand on Germany's shoulder and manoeuvring him away from the other two.

"Germany..." Italy reached out to grab him but Japan stopped his arm gently.

"I advise you let them talk, we'll wait here." he smiled kindly, trying to reassure him as a slightly irritated Germany got taken away.

"Whoa! He's so small!" Italy looked over as a group of Americans were fast approaching them, two of them he recognised as the ones who'd tripped him, and the tallest one wearing spectacles was homing in on Italy. The Italian squeaked slightly, trying to hide behind Japan. "Hi Italy I'm America!" the obvious leader of the group stuck out one gloved hand towards the Italian boy, beaming brightly. Italy took it, shaking it quickly before hiding again. "Aww come on man don't be scared."

"I'm not surprised, look at him he's a little wimp."

"Yeah what a loser, look at him he's shaking!"

"Hey come on guys that's not cool." America tried to shush his friends, looking at Italy apologetically. Italy ignored the look, he was frowning, looking down at the floor as the Americans seemed to enclosing around him, he scooted closer to Japan, who stood his ground, sighing softly, barely even registering the people around them.

One of them suddenly lunged forwards, grabbing Italy's arm. "Why don't you come with us shorty?"

Italy stared up at him, his heart pounding nervously in chest. "W-Wha...no."

"Guys what are you doing?" America looked confused as a couple more of his friends grabbed hold of Italy, starting to pull him away from Japan, who stood helplessly not knowing what to do or say. "Guys where are you taking him?"

"For a ride." one grinned motioning to one of his friends to come over, he was sat upon a lawn mower that had been 'borrowed' from the school's tool shed. He rode over to them on it, cutting ugly lines into the grass as he did so. When he was near enough to them he turned it off and jumped down from it.

"Guys we're not supposed to even have that...what are you doing now?" America looked on in shock as his friends hoisted Italy up onto there shoulders, attempting to secure him to the lawn mower. The Italian struggled and kicked but he wasn't strong enough to wriggle free. "Guys come on this isn't funny!"

"Oh lighten up America, we did this to that Canada guy."

"Well yeah but he's my brother so it was okay, we don't even know this guy!" America attempted to climb onto the lawn mower along with Italy, with the intent of helping him down. Suddenly the lawn mower came to life as one of his friends flipped the switch and put it into gear, it started moving of its own accord across the garden and America yelped slightly as he got wedged in between Italy and the controls. "God damn it guys I'm stuck!" His friends all burst into laughter as they watched America and Italy being carried away by the machine, Italy was squealing and calling out for Germany, the weight of America on top of him meant he couldn't escape. America was thrashing around and whacked his arm against the controls, with the intent of trying to turn it off, but instead he only succeeded in making it go much faster. It gave a loud bang before speeding off across the garden and right through a fence, carrying a screaming Italian and struggling American along with it.

**~ Meanwhile ~**

"So, that is what I propose we do." Russia smiled sweetly, waiting for Germany's response.

The German just stared at him, very disturbed and confused. "...I'm uhh..._flattered _that you thought of me...however I have no interest in trying to take over the school with you."

"Are you sure?" Russia took a step closer to him. "I don't think America deserves his current title."

"America isn't in charge, he just thinks he is." Germany stepped round him, itching to leave. "If you'll excuse me I have things to do." he started making his way back over to Japan, slightly confused as Italy was no where in sight. "Where's Italy?" Japan simply pointed, too appalled to move. Germany followed his arm and stared, cut into the grass were the markings off an out of control lawn mower, following the tracks he saw them lead off through a fence and out into the open fields, and in the distance he could vaguely hear his name being screamed. "What za hell!"

"He's on a lawn mower with-"

Germany growled. "America." he clenched his fists, his angry stare fixed on America's friends who were rapidly backing away. "Arschloch!" he looked over at Japan, "Hold on while I get him." Germany took off as fast as he could, following the tracks that lead to his friend, he jumped through the hole in the fence left by the lawn mower and chased after them. "Italy!"

"Germany help me!" Italy cried, reaching out his arms as Germany got nearer. Instead of grabbing hold of the Italian Germany grabbed hold of the lawn mower, running along side it as it sped along, fast approaching the woods. He reached out a hand and flicked the switch off, it came to a sudden halt, throwing Germany onto the ground along with Italy.

Germany sat up, cursing slightly as he had landed on his face, then he saw Italy and he rushed over to him. "Italy, are you okay?"

"Sì I think so..." Italy sat up, rubbing his arm where he'd landed on it. By this point America's friends, Japan and even Russia had made there way over to them, America himself slowly sat up, still on the lawn mower, gripping the back of his head painfully.

"You!" Germany spat, storming over to America, grabbing him by the front of his bomber jacket.

"H-Hey I didn't do anything man!" America looked up at the German in fear, trying to struggle away.

"You endangered the life of my friend and damaged school property in the process!" he shook America slightly, boiling with rage.

"I didn't! I mean okay I did but it wasn't my fault! I was trying to help him!"

"Like HELL you were!" Germany snarled, throwing him to the ground. "Just get out of mein sight before I do something I'll regret!" America's friends quickly rushed to help him up before they all dispersed, leaving a rage shaken Germany standing by the abused lawn mower.

"Germany..." Italy approached him slowly, a smile playing on lips, "That was amazing, grazie." he wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him into a tight cuddle. Germany blushed slightly before he slowly wrapped his arms around the little Italian, hugging him close, 'Thank God he's okay...' Germany thought, stroking the back of his neck as they embraced.

"How cute." Russia commented, Japan jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "This reminds me of my relationship with China." Hearing China's name reminded Japan of his initial intentions, he was about to say something but saw that Germany and Italy were still hugging, oblivious to anyone else around them, so instead of interrupting them he left silently, determined as ever to find China.

**~0~**

"I used to rule the world...seas would rise when I gave the word, now in the morning I sleep alone...sweep the streets I used to own..." England sang softly to himself, turning the pages of his note book to a clean page, preparing to start his homework. He grabbed his pillow and placed it under his stomach, shifting slightly on his bed into a more comfortable position.

"Hey English dude!"

England cringed as America suddenly burst into the bedroom, he was about to tell him to get out when he saw the state he was in. "Why are there twigs in your hair and your jeans covered in mud?"

America looked down at himself in confusion. "I hadn't even noticed that! God damn it Germany!" he growled slightly, throwing himself onto his bed next to England's. England rolled his eyes, going back to his work. "...don't you even wanna know what I'm talking about?"

"Not really."

"Well let me tell you, that German guy has gone too far this time!"

England sighed, "By 'not really' I meant no."

"I mean it's totally unfair! It was the guys who were trying to mess around with Italy, I was trying to help him and I got the blame!"

"Please, it's bad enough we have to share a room but I really don't want to have to listen to your problems."

America sat up in bed, completely unaware of what England was saying. "I mean don't you think it's just so unfair?"

"Nope."

"I mean come on! That guy threw me on the god damn ground! And I was in way more pain than that Italy guy."

"I don't care."

"That Germany guy just has it in for me."

"Probably." England rolled onto his side, facing away from America.

"And now I'm probably gonna get in trouble for breaking down the fence, and it wasn't even my fault!" England lifted up a pillow and placed it over his head, holding it down over his ears. "I mean I'm the victim here! Look at this bruise." America held up his shirt, even though England wasn't even looking at him. "It's huge! And it really hurts, and that Italy didn't even have a scratch on him! But oh no he still got help from that Germany guy, I mean who was there to help me? No one! I tell you-"

"I don't care America!" The pillow fell from England's head as he sat up, glaring at him, "Can you please just shut up! I'm trying to do some work and so should you! I mean I know you don't actually study any subjects that are worthwhile but please! Just shut up and do some homework or get the hell out!"

America looked at him, pouting slightly, "...media _is_ a worthwhile subject."

"Yeah...sure." England rolled his eyes, opening up a text up ready to start his work. "Just be quiet."

America sighed, rolling over on the bed, giving up. He couldn't be bothered arguing with him. Really he just wanted England to like him and be his friend, he never really understood why they never got on. When he first enrolled at the academy he was thrilled at the idea of him and England sharing a room (mostly because they spoke the same language) and he was determined that they'd become best buddies by the end of the first term...it'd been almost a year and all he'd managed to do was make him hate him. Sliding off the bed onto the floor America sat and watched him for a moment while he worked, sighing softly. "England-"

"If you value your life, don't say a word."

"I'm bored."

"Don't care."

America sighed in exasperation, rolling across the floor. "You're no fun." England didn't respond, so instead America decided he'd simply have to entertain himself. Reaching into his bag he took out a bag of chips, he ripped it open, shovelling a handful into his mouth, he saw England cringe slightly in annoyance at the crunching sound but he still didn't say anything. America swallowed his mouthful. "Hey England." no response. "What do you call these?"

England clenched his teeth. "...call what?"

"These." America held up the bag.

He sighed, slowly turning to look at what America was holding. "...crisps."

America snorted slightly, "Awesome." he put them away, chuckling slightly to himself, England looked slightly confused but went back to his work. "Hey England...what do you call an elevator?"

England looked over at him again, one fuzzy eyebrow raised, "A lift." America laughed again and England glared at him, "Why are you asking me all these daft questions?" he demanded.

America shrugged, "I...like your British words." he said bashfully, glancing over at England he could see that his words had put a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Oh...thanks."

America smiled '...that's probably the nicest thing he's ever said to me.' however England went straight back to his work, America sighed, bored again. Getting up off the floor he stepped over to England's bed, casually picking up a few of England's discarded clothes that lay in a crumpled heap at the end of the bed. Shirts, ties, a couple of socks and a...cape?

"Hey England...what's this?" America held up the black cape, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"What's what?"

"This...cape thing." America jumped slightly as England suddenly sat up, snatching the cape from out of his hands. "What's it for?"

"What have I told you about going through my things?" England glared at him, holding the cape behind his back, biting his lip slightly.

"Yeah but why do you have a cape? You a vampire or something?"

"Just...just stop asking questions!" England got up off the bed and hurried to the door. "It's...it's nothing." he left quickly, cape in hand, leaving a very confused America behind.

'What the...' America stood staring at the door for a moment. 'Weird...' he might of imagined it, but he could of sworn he saw outright panic in England's eyes when he saw America holding onto that cape...

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm was supposed to have the main focus on Germany and Italy's relationship...next chapter will focus on them more I think. Still I hope you enjoyed :)<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	4. Problems Arise

**Title: Hetalia Academy**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, one-sided France/America**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany constantly ****fighting, America and England bickering and Russia just being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 4 - Problems Arise**

* * *

><p>"I-I can't do it! I don't know the answer!"<p>

"Just guess the answer and move on to the next one!"

"I can't get it wrong! You know what he'll do!"

"I know but chances are he won't notice!"

Latvia whimpered slightly in despair as he scribbled down the wrong answers to physics questions. "Where's Estonia? He's better at this than we are."

"He's finishing the chemistry." Lithuania wrote down his last answer before closing the book in the relief. "Are you done? We have to get this to Russia before second lesson starts."

"I...I think so..."Latvia bit his lip as he closed the book. "I've got so many of them wrong! He's going to hurt me..." he jumped as the door to their bedroom door opened suddenly. "Please don't hurt me Russia I'm so sorry!" he leapt to the floor on his knees, holding his hands protectively over his head, shaking in fear.

Estonia watched him, confused. "It's me Latvia." he helped him up before they all gathered together Russia's homework. "Did you get all of it done?"

"Yes, we've been up since five." Lithuania rubbed his eyes tiredly as he lead his friends out the door and down the steps, Estonia locked their bedroom once all three were out. "Where's Russia now?"

"He'll be eating breakfast." Estonia pocketed the key, looking over at Latvia with concern as he was still shaking. "...are you okay?"

"No..." the youngest squeaked, burying his head in Estonia's chest.

Estonia sighed, gently wrapping an arm around him. "It'll be okay, I promise." the three of them left the dormitory, books in hand, Latvia still wrapped around his friend.

Italy watched them curiously from the living room sofa he was sat on with Germany. He'd only been at the school just over a week and there were many things he'd already started to pick up on; England hated America, France would often be tipsy by the end of the day, America was friendly but his friends were not, there was a guy who looked like America who hangs out with France, although Italy wasn't sure of his name, and Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia always seemed to have so much homework to do. "Germany?" Italy quirked as soon as the three of them left and closed the door.

Germany opened his eyes, having nodded off slightly on the sofa. "Ja?" he yawned, running a hand through his hair, he was so tired that morning, he'd heard someone leave one of their rooms in the middle of the night and it had woken him up, and he couldn't get back to sleep afterwards. Curiously that person didn't return to their room until a good hour after they'd left, but Germany was too tired to dwell on that now.

"What do those three study? They have so much work all the time!"

"Urm..." Germany thought for a moment, "Geography...I think...anyway it's not their work that they're doing."

"It's not?" Italy looked slightly confused, waiting for an expansion. Germany had dozed off again and Italy prodded him gently awake.

"Huh...oh! Urm..." Germany felt his cheeks go slightly pink and he cursed himself in his head, 'Scheiße! Why do I always blush when I'm alone with Italy?' he coughed slightly, "It's Russia's homework...he makes them do it for him."

Italy looked slightly shocked, "That's not very nice..."

"Ja well...Russia knows he can control people...he takes advantage of that." Germany rested his head back against the sofa, he hated it when he got like this but he was so tired, he'd spent the whole night tossing and turning whilst Italy and Japan slept sound asleep.

Italy, seeing the tired state Germany was in, scooted closer to him, leaning his head into his shoulder. "I hope Russia doesn't try to do that to me! That would really make me sad." Italy sighed softly, closing his eyes as well, it was rare that Germany would happily let Italy cuddle up to him like this, and Italy wasn't going to pass up the chance now. 'He's so warm...I feel so safe in his arms...'

Germany didn't seem to notice. "I wouldn't let him do anything to you." he cringed slightly, realising how strange his words must have sounded. 'Gott verdammt...I need to stop saying stupid things, otherwise it'll seem as if I-' Germany's train of thoughts were cut off as he felt a soft pair of lips being pressed against his cheek.

Italy had opened his eyes, (well, as open as they get) as he kissed Germany's cheek. He'd never really done anything this impulsive before, he wasn't even sure why he was doing it. All he knew was that since his first day at the academy he'd felt something for Germany, even though when he yelled he was kind of scary, he was kind and protective and kept him safe...and he'd looked so sweet lying half asleep on the sofa that Italy couldn't really help himself. Germany sat up suddenly, gently pushing Italy away, Italy looked at him, hurt and confused. "...Germany?"

"I...I have to go." Germany pushed himself up off the sofa and left the dormitory without a second glance at Italy, his face bright red.

Italy sat still for a moment, confused and upset. Slowly he too got up, only he retreated up the steps into his bedroom, slumping down onto his bed, sighing softly. 'Romano's right...I am an idiot.'

**~0~**

"Finally..." Japan gave a sigh of relief when he caught sight of the older teen sat outside reading under a tree. He'd spent all day yesterday searching for him but their different timetables meant he hadn't bumped into him, and he'd wanted to talk to him alone, rather than go to China's bedroom with Russia there looming over them. Japan walked quickly towards China yet he wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say to him, he wanted to make sure they had nothing in common, 'I'll just have to attempt to make friends...if it fails, I'll know we're nothing alike.' smiling in satisfaction, Japan kneeled down on the ground opposite China, who looked up smiling slightly.

"Nǐ hǎo." China placed down his book, sitting up on his knees, mirroring Japan.

Japan noted this. "Kon'nichiwa...I am Japan."

"I know, I'm China." he smiled, he'd always hoped he could talk to Japan like this. "What brings you here?"

"Oh well...I wanted to speak to you...what were you doing out here?"

"I was just reading, it's one of my favourite pass times."

"Oh really...mine too." Japan bit his lip, feeling slightly anxious. 'Oh...well that's just one thing, and anyway many people enjoy reading.' then his eyes caught sight of the book China was reading, taken out from the library, it was one of his favourites, he coughed slightly, "So...what else do you enjoy doing?"

"I like to draw." China smiled, reaching over to his bag and taking out a sketchbook, showing Japan his pencil drawings. "...it's only hobby though, you study it here don't you?"

"Hai, I do art and design." Japan watched as China turned the pages of the book, revealing his beautiful sketches. 'Okay...so two things.'

"Oh! You invented that manga thing didn't you?" China suddenly remembered, beaming excitedly, "Will you do me a drawing?"

Japan cringed, "Maybe another time."

China smiled, putting his sketch book away, in the process his _Hello Kitty_ wallet fell out of his bag and landed in front of Japan. "Oh excuse me." he picked it back up, looking slightly confused as Japan was staring at it in shock.

"Is...is that _Hello Kitty_?"

China smiled, "Yes, I love _Hello Kitty, _I've got it on everything."

"...me too."

"_Hello Kitty_ is so cute! I love cats, they're my favourite animal."

Japan stared at him. "Yeah…me too."

"Oh wow we sure do have a lot in common." China grinned, putting his book into his bag. "Would you like to come with me to have breakfast?"

Japan looked up at him, sighing softly, "I...I guess I would like that...you know I always have trouble finding chopsticks in the dining room."

"You can borrow a set of mine." China produced a pair from his bag before hoisting it up onto his back. "I always bring my own." he smiled, helping Japan up off the ground. "Are you okay? You look kind of sad."

"I'm...I'm fine." Japan forced a small smile, despite feeling incredibly disheartened. China smiled, handing him the chopsticks as they made their way back towards the building. Japan looked down at the offending cutlery in his hands. 'This was not at all how I wanted this to go...'

**~0~**

'Maybe...maybe I should say hi? No! No that's stupid! He doesn't want to talk to me...I mean I know we've been in the same maths class for two years now but that doesn't mean he wants to talk to me! Although...he does look pretty lonely over there by himself...' Canada watched England from where he at the back of the classroom. 'I could just take that seat next to him and say hi...' he eyed the empty seat beside the Brit, a seat which always remained empty, before making a decision. 'It's not like I have anything to lose...' whilst everyone else had begun their work, Canada got up and slipped into the seat beside England, their teacher didn't seem to notice.

"Hi England!"

England looked up in shock, stuttering slightly as he spoke, "A-America! What on earth are you doing here?"

"Urm I'm not-"

"Get out of here America! How dare you start following me to classes!"

"But I'm not-"

England held up his fists in an attempt to be threatening. "I'm warning you, you better leave right now!"

I'm not America! I'm his brother, Canada." Canada blurted out nervously, he was already well aware of what could happen to him when mistaken for America.

"Oh..." England was silent for a moment, still slightly suspicious "...oh right...hello, are you new?"

"Urm no, I've been here almost as long as you have." he laughed slightly despite his nerves.

"Oh...sorry, I guess it's hard to get noticed when you've got such a boisterous brother." England spoke bitterly, watching Canada carefully, '...he really does look like America...I can't be sure for certain...'

"Yeah...it really can be quite frustrating." Canada jumped slightly as England placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You hate America too?"

"Well I...hate is a strong word...but he does makes me angry."

"Me too!" England smiled, scooting his chair around to face Canada properly. "It must be hell living with him, I'm surprised you haven't thrown him in the bin along with the rest of the rubbish."

Canada blinked, pausing for a moment. "Oh wow...I like your British words!"

England eyed him suspiciously, "...are you sure you're not America?"

"Yes! Trust me I'm not."

"Okay...well yeah, I really don't like him."

"I know, I don't particularly like him either."

England smiled, "I like you Canada."

"Oh wow, really?" Canada beamed, then blushed slightly realising how weird that must have sounded, really he was just thrilled someone liked him who wasn't a pervert.

England nodded, casually glancing out of the window, he stopped and stared, "Oh great..." England sighed, out of the window he could see America taking his usual spot outside in the garden, guitar in hand. As soon as he strummed the first chord, his usual congregation of girls had clustered around him, watching him with awe. England sighed, "Bloody fools, you know I'm not sexist but it's things like this that make people think girls are stupid."

Canada also looked out the window at his brother. "They are quite taken with him aren't they?"

"God only knows why." England shook his head, his eyes fixed on America's face. 'What an arsehole, who does he think he is? With his stupid face and his stupid blue eyes and his stupid blonde hair...so why the hell can't I stop staring at him? God why the hell is he so damn attractive? Wait a minute...WHAT? I did NOT just think that! Ugh what horrible thought!' England shuddered slightly, looking away from the window.

"Are you okay?" Canada asked softly, attentively patting his shoulder.

England jumped slightly, "Yes, yes of course..." he looked over at the sweet Canadian, who smiled at him in a friendly way. 'Canada seems like a nice guy, maybe I should consider becoming his friend...' he looked back outside at America, then back at Canada. 'They really do seem very alike...maybe I shouldn't get too close to that family...'

**~0~**

Germany sighed, resting his elbows on the table as he took another glug of his beer. Some of it went down the wrong way and he choked slightly, he moved his hand up to cover his mouth and spilled half the beer down his pants in the process. 'Scheiße! This day just keeps getting worse.' he growled slightly, trying to wipe his beer off his pants.

"Here." Japan appeared behind Germany, holding out a napkin.

Germany took the napkin, smiling slightly, "Danke." he dabbed at his lap, sighing slightly, "Gott verdammt...these are my favourite pants."

Japan took the seat beside Germany, sighing softly, "It looks like neither of us is having a good day today."

"You too?"

Japan nodded, sighing, "I can't believe it's only lunch time...I just want today to be over."

"Ja...me too..." Germany sighed, he needed to tell someone, he couldn't stop thinking about it. "Italy he urm...he..."

Japan raised an eyebrow, "He…?"

"He...kissed my cheek." Germany finished, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

Japan barely even reacted. "Isn't that an accustomed greeting in Italy?"

"Well ja...but it wasn't a greeting it was..." Germany sighed, blushing deeper, "I don't know what it was...it was...different."

"He has grown fond of you." Japan commented, noting the rouge that was appearing on Germany's cheeks.

Germany flinched with embarrassment, "Ja...he's a good friend I suppose...anyway..." Germany cleared his throat, changing the subject. "...what's wrong with your day?"

Japan sighed, "China."

"China? Weren't you having breakfast with him this morning?"

"Hai...we seem to have many things in common." Japan frowned, looking across at China sat at the other end of the dining room with Russia, he saw Japan looking and waved, causing Russia to send a dark look Japan's way.

Germany looked slightly confused at Japan's expression. "Is that not a good thing?"

"I don't think so...I feel like I don't have an identity anymore, I've never met anyone so similar to me." Japan sighed again, "...have you ever met someone like that?"

Germany thought for a moment. "Ja...that Austria guy is kind of like me I guess...I've been told we're both demanding."

"Does it not get to you?"

Germany shrugged, "Nein...everyone knows someone like themselves, it's really not something to concern yourself with..." Germany rested his head on his hand, staring off into space, absentmindedly running a hand across the cheek Italy had kissed him on eariler, sighing deeply, 'Italy...'

Japan bit his lip. 'I do concern myself with it...' he looked over at China who was finishing off his lunch, chopsticks in hand, he sighed, 'China...'


	5. Sweet Kisses and Disturbing Songs

**Title: Hetalia Academy**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, one-sided France/America**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany constantly ****fighting, America and England bickering and Russia just being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 5 - Sweet Kisses and Disturbing Songs**

* * *

><p>"Oh wow, the cooks here sure know how to make a good pizza!" Italy grinned, cramming another slice into his mouth, tomato sauce splattering down his chin in the process. "I can't decide whether I like the pizza or the pasta better...but this is good pizza!" he took another slice and ate the whole thing in just a few seconds, humming appreciatively. Grabbing another slice he was about to do the same thing when a large hand had suddenly landed on his shoulder.<p>

"Hello Italy."

Italy choked slightly, coughing and spluttering, "R-Russia! Hi!" he laughed nervously, putting the slice down. "Would you like some pizza?"

"No, I came to have a talk with you." the older teen smiled, taking the seat next to Italy. "Please, continue to eat."

"O-Okay..." Italy reached for the slice nervously, his hand shaking, causing the cheese and pepperoni slide off the pizza slice onto the table.

"Whoopsie!" Italy gave a squeaky high pitched laugh, trying to scoop up the remains of his pizza.

"Italy, where is your friend Japan?" Russia completely ignored Italy's pizza fiasco, his eyes focusing intently on the Italian's face.

"Urm...I'm not sure." Italy shifted uncomfortably on his chair, Russia always seemed to put him on edge, he was well aware of what Russia could do to people who made him angry.

"Oh...do you think he's with China?" Russia smiled sweetly, leaning close to Italy.

Italy jumped slightly, he knew the truth behind that smile, and he as afraid of what it meant. "I-I don't know...maybe."

Italy squeaked nervously when he saw a dark look flash in Russia's eyes, yet his creepy smile remained fixed in place. "A little while ago they met each other...and my little China has been spending much time with Japan."

"Okay..." Italy looked around the dining room desperately for someone to help him.

Russia's smile grew wider, "I don't like it."

The Italian blinked, staring at Russia, "...what?"

"I don't like it. You should do something about it Italy." Russia placed his hand on Italy's shoulder, squeezing tightly.

Italy stared at Russia in fear, squirming slightly under his strong grip. "O-Okay."

Russia smiled, his hand crushing down on the small Italian. Suddenly a gloved hand was placed on his own shoulder, and Russia looked up curiously to see Germany standing behind his chair. "Hallo Russia."

"Hello Germany, I was just having a little talk with Italy here."

"Ja I know...could you leave now please? You're making him uncomfortable." Germany stood his ground as the taller nation stood, looking down at him, smile still in place.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"You know very well what I mean...now please leave." Germany shuddered slightly as Russia patted his back as he walked away. Sighing in relief, Germany took Russia's seat next to Italy, who was still shaking slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know...suddenly I feel really sorry for the Baltic trio."

"Ja...we all do...what was he talking to you about?"

"Japan, he doesn't like that he's made friends with China...he told me I should do something about it." Italy had managed to calm down slightly yet he still wasn't fully relaxed, he couldn't be around Germany, not after what happened between them.

"Just ignore him, he's being...strange." Germany tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace, he looked away from Italy, sighing deeply. The Italian looked at Germany sadly, "Germany...can we talk?"

Germany cringed, "...can it wait?"

Italy sighed softly, "I suppose..." 'It's been almost two weeks...and it was only a little kiss on the cheek...why is it so awkward between us now?'

"Well...I better get to class..." Germany got up and left the dining room, not looking back at Italy who was watching him leave, slightly upset. On the way out he passed a boy he'd never seen before, he made a mental note to ask somebody later who that was, the boy in question had just finished choosing his lunch and placed it onto his tray.

"Hamburger for lunch and then ice cream for afterwards!" he smiled in satisfaction, looking around for a place to sit. He stumbled slightly as someone suddenly bumped into him.

"Whoa sorry bro!" America grinned, waving at Canada as he stepped past him, tray in hand. "Nothing beats hamburger for lunch followed by ice cream for after!" he grinned himself as he went to sit down. Canada looked down at his meal in despair before putting it back and getting a salad instead.

"Canada!" France waved his friend over, pulling out a chair for him. "Come sit here mon cher." Canada hesitated slightly before sitting down beside France, who immediately pulled his chair closer towards him. "Comment ça va mon ami?"

"I'm okay...how about you?" he placed his food on the table and picked up a fork, trying to ignore the arm that was snaking its way around his waist.

France smirked slightly, slowly sliding his leg across Canada's as he squeezed him around his middle. "I'm feeling much better now..."

Canada shivered slightly, trying to edge away from France. "France...please stop that."

"Why?" France smiled, trailing his fingers down Canada's face.

"B-Because...we're not you know, a couple or anything." Canada leaned his head away from France's hand, his cheeks going pink.

"We're not?" France gently pinched Canada's cheek, smiling sweetly. Canada shook his head, reaching up and pushing France's hand away, France used this as an excuse to grab Canada's hand, nuzzling it against his stubbly cheek. "We'll have to fix that...I'm going to cook you dinner tonight oui?"

"No...thanks." Canada pulled his hand away from France's.

France grabbed his hand again, "Why not? We'll have a delightful meal together, just you and me yes?"

"No, I can't."

"Why do you always refuse? I'll take good care of you, I promise." he winked, trying to pull the younger teen onto his lap.

"S-Stop!" Canada jumped up off his seat, his heart pounding nervously in his chest. "Please France...I'm sorry but I just don't feel that way about you."

France stared at him for a moment, his smile slowly leaving his face. "...iz...iz there someone else?"

"What?" Canada hadn't really heard him, he was distracted by the blonde he could see entering the dining room. "England!" Canada grinned when he saw the Brit across the room, waving frantically. "Sorry France I urm I wanna go say hi to England." Canada rushed over to England excitedly leaving France sat alone at the table.

"What? Since when are Canada and England..." France watched as the two of them embraced before leaving the dining room together. "...oh..." France bit his lip, feeling his heart thud painfully in his chest, he pushed away his plate and stormed out of the room before anyone could see his tears.

**~0~**

"Does France always do that to you?" England ask, popping a mint into his mouth as walked through the gardens with Canada, he held out the packet to him.

"Thanks..." Canada took a mint. "...do what to me?"

"You know, perv on you."

Canada blushed slightly as he ate the mint. "Oh urm...yeah kinda."

England shuddered, "Ugh you poor fellow...haven't you ever tried telling him to bugger off?"

"Well yeah...but he doesn't seem to take the hint." Canada sighed softly, "But then again...he is my only friend."

"What about me?"

Canada looked at England slightly shocked, "You really consider me a friend?"

"Well yes of course...don't you?"

"Yeah! Sure I do." Canada grinned, then got slightly embarrassed and tried to calm down. "I mean yeah, if you want."

"Of course." England smiled, patting him on the back as they ambled down the path, he glanced over at the fence that concealed the gardens from the field. "...I wonder when they're going to get that fence fixed your idiotic brother destroyed."

Canada also looked, sighing at the lawn mower shaped hole in the fence. "...if that had happened at home America would have blamed me for this."

"Speak of the devil." England nodded to the American who was sat a few yards away, happily strumming his guitar and singing one of his songs. "Jesus his songs are horrific, I can't even tell what half of them are about." they got closer and America saw them approaching, he stopped playing momentarily until England and Canada were only a couple of feet away, then he began playing again, a different song this time, after he strummed a few chords he sat up and began to sing out the lyrics.

"You're my sweet little play thing, you can't resist me I know you can't...you act like you can't stand me, but I know you really want me." America sang louder than he normally would and a few of the girls looked slightly confused at the lyrics, America strummed the guitar heavily, as if trying to get someone's attention. "...and soon I'll have you with me, my little British sex machine."

England froze, slowly turning to look at America, staring at him in shock. "What the bloody hell..."

"Your accent makes me horny, and sometimes I watch you sleeping, I wonder if you'd let me in your bed tonight..." America looked up at England and winked, grinning at the deep shade of red that was forming on the Englishman's face.

"Oh my..." Canada was also going red, he looked at England biting his lip.

"All the things I could do to you, if only you would let me...I'd treat you right all through the night, and your body will belong to me..."

England looked mortified, his deep blush had covered his whole face, even his ears had gone red. "I...I have to go." he turned around and practically ran towards the building, hunching over in embarrassment, Canada watched him go, feeling deeply embarrassed for him.

America chuckled slightly as he watched England go, he stopped playing and stood up, causing his admirers to groan in disappointment. "Sorry ladies but I got stuff to do." he saluted them before he wandered off, Canada watched him, suddenly feeling very annoyed, he followed his brother and stopped in front of him, crossing his arms in irritation. America blinked, slightly confused, "Hey bro what's up?"

"What the heck were you doing?"

"Uhh..." America stared at him for a moment. "I was...going to class."

"I meant that song! It was...it was..."

"Amazing? Epic? Good enough to put on an album?"

"It was terrible!" Canada gaped at him, "I mean were you trying to humiliate England?"

"Hey who said it was about England?" America said defensively.

"Oh come on anybody could see that it was...you really embarrassed him you know."

"Yeah I guessed." America chuckled slightly and Canada got more annoyed.

"Well why did you do it? He's a good friend of mine and you're just being mean to him!"

"Hey did you even listen to that song? I was complimenting him!"

"That song was so inappropriate!"

"No it wasn't! And anyway...I just wanted to let him know what I thought about him." America shrugged bashfully.

Canada sighed, "You don't have to write creepy songs to do that, you could just talk to him, tell him that way."

America thought for a moment. "...I'm better at writing songs."

Canada placed his head in his hands. "No...you're really not."

**~0~**

"You know Japan I'm really glad you decided to make friends with me." China smiled at his new friend, who walked expressionless next to him down the corridor.

"Yes...me too." Japan sighed softly, glancing around to see if he could find Germany and Italy, he couldn't. 'Maybe it's just as well...they've both been acting unusual lately.' Japan wasn't sure whether he liked the idea of having China as a friend, he seemed nice enough but he actually didn't really like him that much. There was no conflict, no interest in their conversations. The only thing Japan felt while being around him was boredom...and sometimes fear, well fear whenever he could feel Russia's angry glare on his back.

"Hello China." Japan yelped slightly as Russia stepped out from behind a corner in front of them.

China barely reacted to his sudden appearance. "Hello Russia, you remember Japan." he indicated to the shorter teen standing next to him, shivering slightly under Russia's stare.

"Yes...I do...China would you like to go somewhere now together."

"Okay, Japan can come too right?"

Japan shook his head quickly. "No that's okay actually I-"

"No. I don't want him there."

The Asian men both looked up at Russia slightly shocked, "Russia! That's not a nice thing to say to my new friend, I want Japan to come with us."

Japan tried again. "But I don't really-"

"I said no." Russia smiled, leaning close to Japan. "Why don't you leave my little China alone?"

Japan shuddered, taking a step back. "O-Okay..."

"What? No! Russia he's my friend."

Russia's ever present smile momentarily changed to an angry snarl as he suddenly lunged forward, pushing Japan in the stomach, he fell hard on his back on the floor of the corridor. "Go away!"

"Russia!" China looked at him in shock, rushing to help Japan to his feet.

Japan stumbled slightly to feet, clutching his stomach in pain. "Ow...no it's okay, I'll go." he turned around and left as quickly as he could, still hunched over in pain.

"That's better, we can go now yes?" Russia smiled, placing his hand on China's shoulder.

China stared at him, shaking his head. He shook Russia's hand off his shoulder and turned around, running after Japan. "Japan! Wait!" Russia stared after him, feeling a deep sense of loss as his friend disappeared around a corner and out of sight.

**~0~**

Germany sighed deeply, folding up his clothes for the next week and placing them in a neat pile at the end of the bed before tweaking the covers and making sure they were perfectly aligned over the mattress. He glanced over at Italy's bed, sighing, 'He's so messy, I wish he would at least make his bed.' Germany grabbed Italy's covers that were in a heap on the floor, he through them over the Italian's bed then started collecting his shirts and socks up off the floor, putting them away neatly. Something blue scrunched up in a ball down the side of the bed caught his eye and he picked it curiously, blushing slightly when he saw he was holding a pair of Italy's boxers.

"Germany?" Germany jumped, quickly shoving the underwear back down the side of the bed as Italy opened the door. "...ciao...I thought maybe...we could talk now...maybe..." Italy bit his lip slightly, standing nervously by the door, afraid of Germany's reaction.

Germany blushed, turning to face the window. "Ja...I guess...what do you want to talk about?"

Italy slowly approached him, cautiously placing his hand on his arm. "About...how you don't really talk to me anymore since...you know."

"Ja...look Italy...I'm sorry, I overreacted to the whole thing...it was just...a little strange you know?"

It was Italy's turn to blush, looking slightly ashamed, "I'm so sorry Germany..."

"Don't, it's okay...I still don't really understand what happened but...I'm sorry I've been treating you differently." he tried to smile despite his embarrassment, slowly reaching out and patting Italy awkwardly on the back.

"Yay we're friends again!" Italy grinned, his usual chirpy self again, wrapping his arms around Germany's waist, hugging him close. Germany squirmed slightly at first before relaxing into the embrace, letting himself be cuddled by the Italian. "I was worried you didn't like me anymore Germany."

"Don't think that Italy I...I enjoy your company very much." Germany cringed slightly at his own words, 'Gott verdammt, why am I such a blundering idiot whenever I'm around him?' he sighed, subconsciously wrapping his arms around Italy as he was still hugging him.

"I like yours too Germany." Italy smiled lifting his head slightly to nuzzle Germany's neck, causing him to stiffen in shock, Italy pulled back suddenly, worried he'd gone too far. "...Germany?"

Germany stared down at Italy his face slowly going red, he could feel his neck tingling from where Italy had nuzzled him and he suddenly felt very flushed...but not in an uncomfortable way. "Italy..." Germany was surprised by his own voice, which was husky and sounded harsh in the silence. He felt Italy try to take a step back but he kept his arms strongly in place, not allowing him to move. Italy looked up in confusion and they both gazed into each other's eyes, both with a heavy blush appearing on their faces. They both moved slowly closer to one another, neither of them initiated it, it was as if there was an invisible force pulling them together, like two magnets, neither of them trying to fight the strong attraction.

Ever so gently their lips touched, so light and fluttering it was if nothing had happened. They stayed this way for a few moments, their lips lightly brushing together as they both tried to build up the courage to take it further. With his arms still wrapped around the smaller boy Germany slowly drew Italy closer, their lips slowly colliding together, their kiss was sweet and gentle but soon they both wanted more. Italy brought his hands up to clutch at Germany's arms as their kiss grew deeper, Germany wrapped his arms around Italy's lower back, pulling him closer as they kissed.

Italy gasped softly, slowly pressing the tip of his tongue against Germany's lips, who hesitated slightly before granting him access. As soon as Germany felt Italy's tongue softly probing his mouth, he grunted and moved his hands into the Italian's hair, gripping his brunette locks as they kissed, Italy responded by gently pushing Germany backwards onto his bed, his knees hit the back of it and he sat down, breaking their kiss momentarily. Germany looked up at Italy, panting slightly, both of their faces were flushed and their hearts were pounding. Italy wasted no time in straddling the German, brushing his fingers delicately across his face before pressing their lips back together.

"I-Italy..." Germany grunted softly against the Italian's lips, as Italy started tugging at Germany's collar, undoing a couple of his top buttons, exposing some of his chest. Italy rested his hands against his warm, bare skin, sliding his tongue into Germany's mouth once more, the weight of Italy on top of Germany meant that they were lowering further and further down to the bed, until they were lying on top of each other, their hands running all along each other's bodies as they kissed. 'Oh God Italy...' Germany moaned slightly as he felt Italy slide down slightly, placing wet kisses against the side of his neck. 'Oh Italy-...wait...what za hell am I doing? Italy is my friend and I'm...I'm groping him! Oh God I'm such a pervert! I'm as bad as France!' Germany sat up, gently pushing Italy off his chest, who looked up at him confused. "Italy...Italy I can't do this..."

"What?" Italy also sat up, looking upset, "...why?"

"I...I just can't...it's not right." Germany stood up, quickly buttoning up his shirt. "...I'm sorry." he opened the door to the bedroom and practically ran down the steps, he needed to get as far away from Italy as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for ItalyGermany times :) even though it didn't end well**

**Comment ça va mon ami? - How are you my friend?**


	6. The Essence of Love

**Title: Hetalia Academy**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, one-sided France/America**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany constantly ****fighting, America and England bickering and Russia just being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 6 - The Essence of Love**

* * *

><p>There was an uncomfortable silence that night as America and England were both lounged on their beds, neither of them talking. Well America tried, but England wasn't having any of it. As soon as he'd entered the room England's foul mood had returned as he was reminded of that dreaded song, even though it didn't use his name there was no doubt at all that it was about him, and he found it unbelievably creepy. The Englishman had picked up the nearest book and started reading, for a while America tried to engage him in conversation but soon gave up, England wasn't even telling him to be quiet anymore, it was the full silent treatment.<p>

Glancing at the clock on his bedside table England saw it was nearly eleven, lights out was in half an hour. He reached for his pyjamas and was about to remove his shirt when he saw America looking at him. Blushing slightly, he turned away and tried to get changed with as little showing as possible. Usually he'd just strip off and not care if he saw, but now for some reason he felt extremely uncomfortable around the American.

America watched him get change with his back to him, when England pulled his bed covers over his lap before removing his pants is when he spoke up. "Oh come on man."

"What?" England snapped, breaking his vow of silence.

"You're being childish." America stood up, making a point of stripping right in the middle of the room, boxers and all.

England turned around at the wrong moment and caught sight of something he'd rather not have seen, he turned away again, blushing heavily, "I'm not the one being childish!"

America put on his pyjamas, jumping onto his bed. "Explain."

"You know what I mean." England growled, finishing putting on his pyjamas before climbing into bed, picking up his book and resuming the silence.

America sighed, lounging back on his bed, humming softly, eyes wandering around the room. England stared intently down at his book, although as he read the pages none of the words were actually sinking in. America watched him for a moment, noting the way his forehead wrinkled as he tried hard to concentrate, he grinned, starting to sing. "Your accent makes me horny, and sometimes I watch you sleeping, I wonder if you'd let me in your bed tonight..." he laughed when he saw England visibly cringe at his words.

Furious, England sat up, a deep shade of red appearing on his cheeks, "That is exactly what I meant by childish! Why the hell did you sing that disgusting song about me? I wasn't going to say anything because it was too bloody embarrassing! But now I want an answer, were you just trying to piss me off? Or was there any truth behind those words? Because if there was let me tell you that is horrendous! And never in a million years would I ever let you in my bed!"

America was quiet for a moment, before he burst out laughing, rolling around on the bed. "You really think that song was about you? Wow...you're a lot more up your own ass that I thought." he snorted, shaking his head.

England stared at him, feeling his cheeks flushing, "What? Of course it was about me!...right?"

"No way! Why would it be about you?"

"B-Because in the song...you used the word British-"

"So? There are other Brits in this school besides you you know." America laughed, shaking his head again.

England stared at him, lost for words. "...oh...right..." he blushed heavily, rolling over onto his side and facing away from him, deeply embarrassed. 'He's lying, he has to be, I mean who else would that song be about? Although...I suppose it could have been about one of those girls...who he watches sleeping?' he rolled back over and looked at America, about to ask for an explanation when the American gave him a wink. England bit his lip, cursing the blush that refused to leave his face. "...I'm going to bed." he reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, leaving them in darkness, meaning he didn't have to look at America's smug face anymore.

"Oh what? It's only like eleven!" he reached for the light to turn it back on.

"I don't care! I want to go to sleep!" England tried to bat America's hand away from the light, both of them began slapping at each other's hands for a moment, before England felt his heart jump in his chest when America suddenly grabbed hold of his hand. At first he thought he was trying to stop him from hitting him, but America's hand was cradling England's hand gently in his own in the darkness. England looked down at their joined hands even though he could only just make them out, neither said a word, the only sounds in the room were of their soft breathing. America squeezed his hand gently, stroking the back of it with his thumb, he slowly lifted it towards his mouth, kissing it softly. England blushed heavily, pulling his hand away quickly, he rolled over and curled up on his side under the covers, his heart pounding in his chest.

America watched him sadly, slowly laying his head down on the pillow, his arm still outstretched from where he'd been holding England's hand. He sighed softly, removing his glasses and placing them next to the lamp before closing his eyes. 'God damn it...I really thought that'd worked for a moment...'

**~A few hours later~**

A loud squeaking sound suddenly awoke America from his deep slumber, he blinked blearily at the clock and saw it was 3:00 AM. England had climbed out of bed, which caused the noise, and was trying, and failing, to quietly grab something from under his bed. Almost every night England would get up, if this woke America usually he would just close his eyes as soon as he saw England leave, not really paying attention, assuming he was just going to the toilet. Although the last few nights America could have sworn he'd seen England leave for the toilet but not come back to the room for at least an hour. Rather than go straight back to sleep, America willed himself to stay awake, and see just what England did tonight. England eventually stood back up after retrieving something from under his bed, holding onto a black box. He grabbed his cape, which he still hadn't told America why he owned one, slipped on his boots and left the room as quietly as possible. America sat up, one eyebrow raised, '...why is he taking that to the bathroom?' curious, he climbed out of bed, deciding to follow him.

Grabbing his glasses before he went, America crept over to the door and opened it slightly, peering out behind it. His eyes immediately went to the bathroom door which was stationed opposite the bedrooms...but England hadn't gone in there. The Brit was leaving through the dormitory door and started ascending the spiral stairs and out of sight. America quirked an eyebrow, '...strange man...England's such a goodie goodie, he'd never break the rules by leaving the bedroom after hours...' he put on his glasses and grabbed his shoes, pulling them on as quickly as he could before darting silently down the steps to the door. He opened it quietly and made sure England was down the stair case before he went down them after him, wincing each time his foot caused a step to creak, although England was already through another door and couldn't hear him.

America followed the Brit through the school, keeping a safe distance behind him at all times. He kept close to the walls and ducked down in the shadows, England seemed to just keep going, they were getting further and further away from the dormitories, across corridors, up some stairs, across another corridor, down some stairs...all the while America followed him, still bewildered as to what England was doing, and slightly worried about being caught by somebody out of bed this late.

Eventually England stopped by one of the textiles classrooms, a room that was so old it was hardly even used, which meant that the door was unlocked. America crouched down behind a bin and watched as England went inside, black box still in hand, he did it casually like it had become second nature to him, like he'd done it many times before. America stood and followed, he waited outside the door, very very slowly he pushed it open a tiny fraction of the way to have a peer inside. England was by the window, box and cape placed on a table next to a sewing machine as he started fiddling with the rusty latch. 'Is...is he trying to get out of the window?' America watched in shock as his theory was confirmed. England shoved the window roughly and it opened with a creak, he grabbed his box and cape and climbed out, landing neatly on the grass outside, then he stood, brushed himself down and started walking again.

America just stared, not sure what to do. The school had strict policies about being outside after lights out, they made a point of this by locking and securing all the doors and windows. 'Obviously not all of them.' America thought as he made his way over to the window, in the dark he could see England climb over the fence out of the gardens towards the forest. 'What the hell is he doing?' America climbed onto the ledge and jumped out of the window, landing with a thud on his knees, cursing silently at the pain. He looked up and panicked slightly as for a moment he couldn't see England in the darkness, he started jogging in the direction he'd seen him go, and as he approached the fence that England had climbed over he could see the Brit enter the forest and disappear among the trees, box still in hand.

'Okay...this is way too freaky.' America followed suit and hoisted himself up and over the fence, continuing the follow the Brit, despite being unbelievably disturbed by the surrounding darkness and feeling of isolation as he approached the forest on his own. 'Okay, I can do this, I'm America! I'm the hero! And hero's aren't afraid of anything! Besides...I bet England's just made friends with a bunny or something and has gone to see him.' happy that this was a plausible option, he followed England into the forest.

America kept close to England, well as close as he could without being seen, as he manoeuvred his way through the trees, occasionally tripping over stumps and tree roots, yet he had to be as silent as possible when he stumbled, he was only a few feet away from England at any time, and he couldn't risk being seen now. The chilly air stung through him as his pyjamas provided little warmth, yet this didn't seem to bother England, he carried on walking, determined, nothing faltered him, he stepped over each tree root and stump without a single stumble, despite the fact that the forest floor was pitch black in the darkness, there was no way he could see them beneath his feet. Eventually they came to a clearing in the forest, it was perfectly circular shaped and there was something about it that looked...man made. America stopped just short of the clearing and hid behind a tall tree, watching England curiously as he placed his box down on the floor and knelt down by it, carefully taking off the lid.

England took out what looked like a piece of chalk, and began drawing out strange symbols on the forest floor, it started with a big circle which took up most of the clearing, and then he drew various symbols and markings in the inside. Retuning to the box he took out several black candles, placing them around the outside of the circle, lighting each one in turn...America noted strangely that England didn't seem to be lighting them with anything...he grabbed the cape and pulled it around his neck, securing it. America watched from behind the tree, still confused, as England took out a brown leather book and stood in the middle of the circle, he jumped when England cleared his throat, opened the book, and started to speak.

"I call upon the earth, timeless patience silently birthing, sacred mother to all. Empowering. Nurturing." America stared, mouth hanging open slightly, finally starting to realise. "I call upon the spirit wind, howling fury, swirling tugging, taking it within. Calming. Energizing..." the circle around him suddenly burst into life, shining a white light through the drawings on the forest floor, America watched in fear, cowering behind the tree as England's cape and hair seemed to be blowing in a wind that wasn't apparent. "I call upon the fire, brightly burning, snapping, crackling, bathing in it. Cleansing. Warming." England was getting louder now, the light getting brighter, almost blinding, America winced in the harsh light, shielding his eyes with his arms. "I call upon the water, flowing deeply, splashing, lapping, surrendering to it. Loving. Healing." the light grew stronger still, and leaves a bits of debris on the forest floor were blasted away by a sudden burst of wind, America clung onto the tree for dear life as the wind tried to take him out with it. "I call upon the four, earth, wind, fire, water. Making me whole. Releasing. Completing!"

England slammed the book shut as he shouted the last of his chant and stood motionless in the circle as the chaos continued around him, America could hardly see him through the light and the immense power that was emanating from him was close to sending him flying. Suddenly America couldn't take it anymore, he could feel his grip on the tree loosening and he couldn't hold on much longer. "E-England...England s-stop!"

In an instant, everything stopped. The light disappeared and wind died down, the forest returned to silence. England looked around for the source of the yell, still stood in the middle of the circle, "Who's there?" he called nervously, taking a few steps towards the tree America was hiding behind. "Show yourself!" he raised his arm and made a grabbing motion with his hand, America felt a strong force on his chest and he went flying from out behind the tree and into the clearing. "America!" England dropped his arm in shock and as he did so did the American, falling to the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" he rubbed the side of his face where he'd fallen onto it, sitting up. "What the hell man-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

America jumped, scrambling to his feet. "Urm...well I wanted to see what you were doing." America laughed nervously but stopped quickly when he saw the death glare England was giving him.

"So you followed me here?" England was struggling to keep his voice calm, taking a few steps closer to America.

"Urm...kinda-OW!" America flinched as England started hitting him repeatedly.

"You are not supposed to be here! NO BODY is supposed to be here! No body was supposed to find out!" England yelled as he continued to whack America on the head with his fists.

"Find out what? OW! Stop it!" he grabbed England's arms and held him firmly. "Find out what? That you're some kind of weird freaky wizard?"

England glared at him, "You wouldn't understand, you're just an idiot."

"But are you?"

England growled, pulling his arms out of America's grasp. "It's none of your business."

"Well it kinda is now, I'm not just gonna forget what I saw." America lowered his arms as England seemed to be calming down. "So are you a wizard then?"

England sighed, "Something like that yes, I do perform magic."

"Whoa...so...why out here? I mean...does it not work indoors or something?"

"I'm not supposed to be doing it, that's why no one was supposed to find out." England starting gathering his candles together, blowing them out one by one.

"Why not?" America went to help but England just shoved him away when he tried to touch any of his things.

"Because...it's...frowned upon."

"Frowned upon?"

England sighed, "Mr Danketsu appreciates that I do magic...but he doesn't permit me to do it on school grounds because of what I could do to people with magic...so I go out here, out of school bounds."

"Does he know?"

"No, he doesn't." England put his candles back into his box before he approached America, looking at him seriously. "Which is why you can't tell anybody."

"Oh really?" America grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Yes really. I mean it America...you can't tell a soul."

"Well...this puts you in an awkward position doesn't it." America's grin stayed fixed in place and he casually threw an arm around England's shoulders. "...you see, you want me to keep quiet...but maybe there's something I want in return."

England narrowed his eyes, "What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying maybe you have something I want."

England's eyes widened, "I swear if this has anything to do with that song..."

"What? No! Come on you really think I'm that disgusting?" America ignored the immediate nod he got from England. "That's not what I meant...I meant your magic."

"What?"

"You can use your magic to help me right?"

England glared at him, shoving his arm off his shoulders. "I will do no such thing!"

"Oh come on England...unless you want me to tell everyone what you've been up to, I mean...it's not like the first time you've done this is it?" England opened his mouth to argue but he couldn't think of anything to say, he just stood gaping at America who chuckled softly, wrapping his arm back around his shoulders. "Come on man, just one little thing and I promise I won't tell anybody."

England was silent for a moment, contemplating his words, before sighing in defeat. "Fine...what do you want?"

"Love potion."

England stared at him. "What?"

"Can you make potions?"

"Well yes-"

"Well then make me a love potion, one that makes whoever drinks it fall in love with me." America grinned at him.

"...why?" England looked at him suspiciously. "Who's it for?"

"Just...one of my girls."

England scoffed, "Don't all those girls love you anyway?"

America shrugged, "Well...there's this one."

England still looked sceptical as he went over to his box and took out a small cauldron. "Okay fine, but after I give you this you've got to go back to the academy and leave me alone." England opened up his book again and began studying the ingredients, without another word to America he starting walking back into the forest among the trees, cauldron in hand. America looked slightly confused before following him. England began collecting various plants and flowers; rose petals, lavender, rosemary...putting them into the cauldron as he went. America watched him curiously, slightly wary of speaking as England still seemed to be glaring at him. He took out a pocket knife and used it to dissect various plant life, taking out specific parts to use in the potion, he took pieces of fruit from shrubs and trees and took out their seeds and squeezed their juices into the cauldron. Eventually he stopped at a murky pond and he knelt down towards it, he dipped his right hand into the water and whispered, "For just a brief moment may the foulness that plagues these waters be lifted..." the water around his hand became crystal clear and England scooped some into the cauldron.

America watched in awe. "That was awesome."

England stood back up, and the water returned to grey sludge. "...it wasn't that impressive."

"I've been meaning to ask...what were you doing out here? I mean that weird chant thing you were doing, what was it for?"

"I was just practising...it doesn't really physically do anything, just replenishes your senses."

"Lame." America ignored the glare he got from England. "Is my potion done?"

"Almost." England reached out and plucked a couple of America's hairs from his head causing the American to yelp. "Oh man up." he dropped them into the cauldron and in an instant the liquid tuned bright pink and bubbled slightly. "It's done." he lead them back to the clearing and England went rummaging through his box until he found a small glass bottle, he poured the potion into it carefully and closed it with a cork. "There you go, one essence of love." he shoved it into America's hands.

America held up the bottle. "So this will make whoever drinks it fall in love with me?"

"Yep, you can go now." England turned away from him, collecting his things together.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Later, you don't have to wait for me."

America watched him for a moment before turning to leave. "Well...see ya, thanks by the way."

"Whatever...I just hope whoever you give that to is worth it." England said bitterly, refusing to look at him.

America started walking away, heading back to the academy, bottle in hand. "Yeah...you are."

**~0~**

"Russia..." Lithuania tentatively knocked on Russia's bedroom door, holding onto a pile of homework and clean clothes. Russia opened the door and smiled down at him.

"Dobroe utro my little Lithuania."

"Good morning Russia...I-I have your things here." he held out the books and clothes and Russia took them, still smiling softly.

"That's good." he stood smiling, holding onto them, Lithuania looked slightly unsure of what to do, usually Russia would just go back into his room, but he was just standing, not doing anything.

"W-Well I better get back-"

"Can I ask you a question?" Russia interrupted, leaning close to him.

Lithuania jumped slightly, "Y-Yes yes, anything Russia."

"Why is it that my little China has become friends with Japan?"

"Urm...well...China is a nice guy and people like him...maybe..."

"I would hate for China to like Japan more than he likes me." Russia frowned, thinking. "What should I do to become more likeable?"

"Urm...well..." Lithuania thought for a moment, suddenly realising he could use it to his advantage. "China doesn't like it when you tell me, Estonia and Latvia what to do..."

Russia blinked, thinking it over. "That's right...he's told me that before." Russia looked down at the things in his hands. "You guys don't have to do my homework from now on, I'll do it myself." he smiled, going back into his bedroom.

Lithuania stared at the door in shock, slowly he walked back to his own room, where his two friends were sat up in bed, looking at Lithuania's shocked expression with confusion. "You guys..." he looked up at them, suddenly grinning "...we're free! We're finally free!"

"What?" Latvia climbed out of bed, looking confused, "What do you mean?"

"Russia won't bother us anymore, I'll explain over breakfast." Lithuania smiled for what felt like the first time in months, the three of them left the dormitory together, Latvia and Estonia still looking confused, and went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast where most of the other countries were already there.

"Bonjour Canada, I was thinking about the other day..." France slid into the chair beside his friend who was sat with a plate of pancakes. "It...it really tugs at my heartstrings to see you with the tea lover...but I've decided to let it go."

"Huh? What'd you say France?" Canada looked up from his breakfast.

"I said..." France sighed, gently twirling Canada's hair curl around on his finger. "...never mind."

Canada looked slightly confused, he looked over as England entered the room and waved. "Hi England!"

France also looked, he narrowed his eyes and stood up. "Excusez-moi." he stormed over to the Brit who was stood waving at Canada, France's face practically green with jealousy. "And what do you think you are doing?"

"What was that frog?" England glared at him, he was in no mood this morning to be talked to in that way.

"I don't know what it iz you think you're doing messing around with Canada's head...but he iz mine."

"Okay, I don't know what you think is going on but you don't own him, no one does."

"You know exactly what you are doing, I'm just telling you know you cannot 'av him!"

"For God sake France!" England snapped causing everyone in the room to look over at him. "I don't want Canada okay? He's my friend and that's it! I'm not trying to go after him like you are you pervert! So just stop getting your knickers in a twist!"

Canada felt his cheeks heat up as he listened in to the conversation, he could feel everyone's eyes on him as he got up and left as quietly as possible as France and England continued to yell at each other in the dining room.

**~0~**

America poured hot boiling water into the tea pot, some of it spilled over the sides and burnt his fingers "Ow! God damn it, England made it look so easy..." he put in a tea bag and watched as the water took on a distinct dark brown shade. He poured in some milk and added one sugar, '...just the way England likes it.' he thought as he reached for the love potion England had given him last night. "He didn't say how much to use...maybe I shouldn't use it all, just in case it's toxic or something." he uncorked the bottle and a pink mist rose from the top, he poured in about half the bottle and popped the cork back in, leaving the bottle on top of the table in the living room. "There we go." he stirred the tea and carefully poured it into England's favourite tea cup, glancing up at the clock. "England should be back any minute after breakfast..." he looked down at the tea, wondering whether what he was doing was going too far. "This does seem a bit extreme...but it's the only way..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so long I didn't realise until I'd finished it<strong>

**Also for any Americans reading, textiles is a subject where you do sewing and make clothes etc etc, I'm not sure what you call it over there :)**

**Dobroe utro - Good morning**


	7. When You Fall For America

**Title: Hetalia Academy**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, one-sided France/America**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany constantly ****fighting, America and England bickering and Russia just being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 7 - When You Fall For America**

* * *

><p>"That's amazing Japan"<p>

"...thank you."

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know...it's just something I've always been able to do."

"Will you teach me?"

"I...I could try."

China beamed, turning over to a fresh page in his drawing pad and picking up a pencil. "So how do I start?"

"Well...start with a circle for the head." Japan sighed, watching China with boredom as he sketched out a circle, '...I've never understood people's fascination with drawing manga...I wish people wouldn't ask me to teach them, it's so frustrating.'

"Oh! I'm going to draw you Japan!" China smiled, starting to sketch Japan's features onto his drawing, glancing over at Japan's drawings for guidelines.

Japan panicked slightly, "N-No! Why don't you draw your friend Russia?"

China looked slightly confused, "Russia, why?"

"Well...you know him better...and he would appreciate it more..." '...also if Russia saw you drawing me I don't like to think what he'd do...'

"Oh...okay." China rubbed out the outline of Japan's sleek short hair and started to sketch out Russia's messy locks. "Will you help me with the eyes?"

Japan sighed softly, "Of course..." he reached over and quickly sketched the eyes like a pro, China thanked him and picked up a purple colouring pencil, carefully colouring in Russia's eyes. Japan shuddered slightly, Russia's unusual eye colour was one of the many things that made him nervous around him...but mostly it was the feeling that Russia was hunting him down whenever he got too close to China, even if it was through no fault of his own.

"Hello you two." Japan jumped, whacking his knee on the table when Russia suddenly sat down opposite them on the bench outside.

"Hi Russia." China smiled, carefully slipping the sketch book into his bag before he could see the drawing.

Japan clutched his knee, his eyes scrunched up in pain. "H-Hello."

"China will you help me with my homework?" Russia dumped a pile of books onto the table in front of them both.

China furrowed his brow in confusion, "...don't the Baltic trio always do that for you?"

Russia nodded, "But I told them they don't have to do that for me anymore...I will do it myself." he smiled, sure that this would make China happy.

It did. "Russia!" China beamed at him, "That's wonderful! I'm so glad you've finally seen sense, of course I'll help you." he moved to sit next to Russia, putting a big smile on Russia's face in the process, and opened up one of his books. Japan had taken this time to casually slip away from the table and make his way back towards the building, he was sure he wouldn't be missed by either of them.

Pushing past the double doors and carefully manoeuvring his way through a crowd of loud Americans, he set off down a random corridor in the hope of finding Germany or Italy. He was sure he would find one but not the other, as they didn't seem to be talking. That night when going to bed neither said a word to each other, and even Japan, with his lack of social skills, could sense the tension and awkwardness between them. Neither had said anything to him about it, he was sure it couldn't have anything to do with that little peck on the cheek that happened a while ago...it must be something else, something they hadn't told Japan. Japan started heading in the direction of Germany's engineering class, he'd most likely be there if anywhere, deciding that if he wanted to know what was going on with those two Germany would be the best bet, he was much more rational...also sometimes when Italy spoke it was so fast he couldn't understand a word he was saying.

Japan stood outside the classroom and waited until the end of lesson, sure enough after just a few minutes students starting filing out of the classroom to their next lesson, Germany followed out last behind them, looking rather worse for wear. His hair was messy and hanging down in front of his eyes, eyes which were red and bloodshot, even his clothes were crumpled, he looked like he hadn't had a good nights sleep.

"Germany?" Japan slowly went over to him, looking concerned, he'd left their bedroom so early that morning Japan hadn't had a chance to ask him if he was okay.

Germany sighed deeply, looking down at Japan. "...Ja?"

"I am feeling very concerned about you...would you like to go somewhere to talk?"

Germany rubbed his eyes tiredly, sighing again, "I...I have class to get to."

"Hai me too...but I'm sure they will not mind our absence." Japan managed to lead the dismal German towards the library, both taking a seat in the beanbags in the corner by the window. Germany rested his head back against the wall, closing his eyes, sighing softly, Japan watched him carefully, deeply concerned for his friend. "...you seem less happy than usual Germany."

"Ja..." Germany murmured softly, his eyes still closed, rubbing his temples stressfully.

"...it wouldn't have anything to do with Italy would it?"

Germany flinched then coughed awkwardly, knowing Japan had seen what was going on. "Urm...nein...nein why would it?"

"You two seem to have fallen out...last night Italy said goodnight to me and not you, and you didn't scold Italy for sleeping naked again." Japan looked at Germany, trying to read his expression, silently wishing he better understood human behaviour.

"It...it's not important." Germany thought back to yesterday when it had happened, he cringed at the memory, feeling his cheeks going red.

"It sounds as if it is if it made you two fall out...you and Italy seemed so close." Japan noted the way Germany's blush harshened at this.

Germany stayed quiet for a moment, his mind wandering back to yesterday when he and Italy had kissed...he wasn't sure who had kissed who, it had just sort of happened on it's own..._an invisible force pulling them together, like two magnets, neither of them trying to fight the strong attraction..._ He remembered how he'd pulled Italy close and they'd somehow ended up on the bed together. Germany flinched, his blush creeping down to his neck. "Ja well...we got _too close._" Japan blinked, unaware of the hidden meaning behind Germany's words. Germany sighed, "We...we kissed."

"Again?" Japan looked dumbfounded as to why Germany could be so embarrassed about something so trivial.

"Nein, I mean...not on za cheek." Germany saw Japan's eyes widen and his blush grew even deeper. "...ja..."

"Did...did you kiss like the French?"

"What?"

"With...tongues?" Japan said softly, even he was blushing now.

Although nowhere near as much as the German was. "...ja...a lot." Germany ran his hands across his face, cringing with embarrassment.

Japan was silent for a moment, deciding on his next words carefully as Germany was already in a state. "...I see...so...why the falling out?"

"I...I pushed him away, and left...I think he's upset with me." Germany sighed, leaning back against the wall again. "...very upset with me."

Japan nodded in agreement. "Hai I've seen...why did you push him away?"

Germany was quiet for a moment, thinking carefully about his answer. "I...I thought I was taking advantage, he's so vulnerable and...Japan..." Germany winced as he said it. "I was...I was all over him."

Japan blushed, looking away from him to save him the embarrassment. "I see...would that be because you feel more for Italy than just friendship?"

Germany bit his lip, shaking his head, "Nein...I don't know what happened, and I don't know what to do, I want to remain friends with Italy but I don't know if we can be after what happened." he gazed out of the window, sighing, '...why am I saying these things? I mean...it's not as if I didn't enjoy it-' Germany shook his head again to rid himself of those thoughts.

Japan looked confused, "You don't think you feel more for Italy then just friendship?"

"Nein...why?"

"Well...I always thought you did."

Germany gaped at him, "What!"

Japan smiled slightly, "Germany...you really don't see it? You make not think you feel things for Italy, but I think you do."

Germany blushed, glaring at him slightly, "Well what makes you so sure?"

"Take a look at your fellow German classmates Germany." Japan nodded to the window where outside a herd of students were walking past on their way to class, including a few Germans.

Germany glanced out the window at his countrymen. "What about them?"

"Who are they friends with?" Germany looked confused at Japan's words and he watched out the window for a moment to see what he meant. Sure enough a group of Italians ran past, desperate to keep up with their German counterparts, latching onto their arms as they walked. "You see? The Italian students all seem to have developed an attachment to their German classmates...it's natural you and Italy have grown so close."

Germany watched, bewildered, he couldn't deny that it was true and that he'd noticed it. Many times he and his fellow Germans had spent their lessons sat around complaining about their Italian friends, how annoying and needy they were. "Ja...I see what you mean." he sighed, running his hands through his hair, slicking it back into his usual style. "However that does not mean we have anything more than friendship."

Japan smiled, shaking his head, "Germany, I don't know many things about relationships...but I know romantic feelings when I see them."

Germany cringed, blushing, he looked out of the window again and inhaled sharply when he saw Italy wandering aimlessly around outside. Italy looked over at the window and jumped when he saw Germany watching him, he blushed and walked away quickly. Germany stared after him, pushing himself up from the beanbag. "I'm going to go and see Italy...I'm going to tell him I'm sorry and that I want us to remain friends." Germany left Japan by himself and ran to the nearest building exit, heading off the direction he'd seen Italy go.

He caught up with him pretty quickly outside the dining room. "Italy..." Germany gently grabbed Italy's arm before he could go inside.

Italy jumped slightly, spinning around to look at him. "Germany! Hi!" he laughed slightly nervously, "How are you?"

"I'm fine...danke...I wanted to speak to you."

Italy bit his lip, "Okay...what about?"

"About the other day." Germany sighed, not sure how to start. "I...I'm sorry."

Italy looked at him, his cheeks tinged pink. "...it's okay Germany."

"Nein, it isn't, I...I lead you on Italy, and what's worse I was like some sort of disgusting wild animal." Germany looked ashamed of himself, placing a hand on Italy's shoulder. "But I would like you to forgive me so we can go back to being friends."

Italy stared at him, feeling his heart sink, before he nodded slowly, "...I forgive you Germany."

Germany smiled slightly, giving the Italian an awkward hug. "I'm glad...well I better get to class now I'm already late." he patted Italy's head before he left, glad that they'd put things right.

Italy watched him go, feeling deeply confused and upset. 'I don't understand...I thought he liked me.' Italy slowly sat down on the soft grass, leaning against the building wall in despair. 'It's not fair...I don't want Germany as just a friend...but if that's the way he feels there isn't really anything I can do about it...'

**~0~**

'Okay what the hell he is way late!' America sighed in exasperation, looking up at the clock. 'I've already missed first lesson I'm going to be in so much trouble man!' he jumped up from the sofa, paced for a few seconds before jumping back onto it, 'Where the hell is he?' America was getting restless waiting for England to get back to the dormitory, he lay down on the sofa, keeping his eyes fixed on the door. 'Maybe I should just do this later...or maybe this is a sign that I shouldn't do this at all-' his train of thoughts were cut off as the door suddenly opened and in walked a blonde haired boy wearing a green tweed waist coat. America jumped up off the sofa and ran towards him as soon as he'd shut the door. "Where the hell have you been man?"

"What?" England looked confused and tried to step past America. "I'm here to get my things, same as every day."

"I know but you're late!" America frowned at him, stepping back in front of him to stop him from leaving.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were in control of my schedule." England droned, voice dripping with sarcasm.

America sighed, "I meant you always get your stuff after breakfast, it's way past breakfast, it's start of second lesson."

"I know, I had to go straight to class, I didn't have time to come back here as I got a little preoccupied with the frog...now if you'll excuse me." England stepped around him again, heading over to the bedroom door with the United Kingdom and the American flag pinned up on it. "I have to get my things and get to my next class."

"Wait!" America rushed over to the coffee table and picked up the tea he'd made. "I made you some tea!"

England turned around, one bushy eyebrow raised, "I don't have time for that...and why did you make me tea?"

"I felt bad about the song I wrote so I'm trying to make it up to you." America grinned, holding out the teacup towards him. "Go on."

"It'll take a lot more than one poorly made cup of tea to make up for that ear-bleeding mess you call a song." England scoffed, dismissing the cup.

"How do you know it's poorly made?" America shoved the cup into England's hands, ignoring the more insulting of England's words.

"Because it was made by you, and it must be because it's cold!" England dipped his finger into the brown liquid, shaking his head. "You poor defenceless cup of tea..."

America pouted, "Well maybe if you got here earlier it wouldn't be cold."

"Why, when did you make it?"

"About an hour ago, before first class had started, so drink it."

"Why didn't you just make another one?" England just stood holding the cup, not looking like he intended to drink it.

America sighed irritably, "Because I didn't want to! Would you just hurry up and drink it already?"

England blinked slightly in confusion, "What's gotten into you? Why are you trying to force me to drink disgusting tea?" he looked down at the cup, eyes widening slightly, "...what did you do to it?"

"Nothing!" America blurted out, he laughed nervously, realising his mistake, "I mean you know, drink it if you want to I don't care..."

England looked at him suspiciously, he raised the teacup up to his face and sniffed it, his eyes widened and he stood up straight, staring at America in shock. "You...you put some of that love potion into this..."

America gulped, trying to keep a calm expression. "Wha...what no I didn't."

"Yes, you did." England smelt the tea again. "You really think I wouldn't be able to recognise my own potions?" he thrust the cup into America's hands, spilling most of it in the process. "Why the hell are you trying to give me a love potion?"

America laughed nervously, taking a step back. "Well I...I'm just sick and tired of us fighting all the time that's all..." America sighed, looking at England seriously, "I don't want you to hate me anymore."

England gaped at him, "B-But this will make me fall in love with you you idiot!"

"I know." America stepped closer to him, staring at him intensely "That's what I want."

England stood still, his heart thudding nervously in his chest, his mouth was still hanging open slightly in shock but no words were coming out, he had no idea what to say back to that. England cleared his throat in the hope of some coherent speech, but his voice was cut short as a soft pair of lips were suddenly pressed against his own.

America grabbed hold of England's hands as he kissed him, dropping the teacup onto the carpet in the process, England blushed heavily, trying to pull his hands away from America's grasp, however the taller boy simply pulled him closer, pressing his lips against the Brit's more firmly. After a few moments of struggling England started to relax and he took a step closer to America, gently wrapping his arms around his neck as they kissed, America settled his hands on England's lower back, pressing their hips together. Tentatively, England slowly opened his lips, allowing the American to slip his tongue inside, kissing him deeply. England gripped the back off America's shirt, his breath hitching slightly in his chest as the American lowered his hands to rest on his ass. America slowly pulled away from England's lips, breathing heavily, gazing into his sparkling green eyes. England blushed heavily, looking away.

America gently brushed back England's fringe, tilting his chin up to look at him. "...I like you, England."

England bit his lip, his cheeks bright red, he slowly leaned his head against America's shoulder, gently pecking his jaw. "I...I like you too..."

America smiled, wrapping his arms around England, holding him close, "Good...I guess our fighting _was_ all that sexual tension between us!"

England blushed ever deeper, burying his face into America's neck. "...I suppose."

"What are you doing?" America smiled, stepping back slightly so he could look at him properly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know..." England looked at America, his heart his thudding heavily in his chest. "It's...strange."

"In a good way though right?" America grinned, pulling him close again, the tips of their noses gently brushing together.

England laughed softly, "Yes...I suppose you're right." he smiled, giving America a shy peck on the lips.

America grinned, "You're so cute."

England blushed again, "Don't ever say that."

"Why not?"

"Because that's what you say about a child...and I'm not cute."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You really are."

"No I'm not! I will hit you!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" America grinned, darting out of the room in a flash, laughing loudly. England blinked, caught slightly off guard for a second before smiling, shaking his head, running out after him.

**~A few minutes later~**

"Stupid England, thinks he can 'ave my little Canada..." France pouted as he wandered into the dormitory. "It iz so unfair, England takes everything that iz mine..." he tripped over something on the carpet and looked down slightly confused. "Oh! And now he iz leaving his teacups all over ze place!" he picked it up and tossed it carelessly onto the coffee table as he flopped down on the sofa, sighing, "I need something to drink...but ze bar does not open until ze afternoon..." glancing around the room something suddenly caught his eye, sat on the table next to the upturned teacup was what looked like a half empty bottle of wine. "Did someone leave this here for moi?" France reached for it and pulled out the cork, giving it a curious sniff. "Hmm...it does not smell like any kind of wine I've 'ad before...maybe it's some strange British wine." he looked down at the bottle in his hand and shrugged. "Wine iz wine." he sat up on the sofa and lifted the bottle to his lips, downing it in one.

"Oh wow..." France shook his head, suddenly feeling quite dizzy. "...that may not 'ave been wine..." he stood up off the sofa, stumbling around slightly, but not from being tipsy...from something else. "I...I feel funny..." France looked around slightly confused as he felt a painful thud in his chest, he started speaking words that weren't his own. "I...I never realised how...how unbelievably alluring and attractive he iz..." France ran his hands across his face. "What...what iz happening to me?" he stumbled towards the door, grabbing hold of the handle, he stopped suddenly, the dizziness halted abruptly and he was able to stand straight. France was still for a moment before he grinned, tugging open the door and racing down the corridor, yelling at the top of his lungs. "JE SUIS EN AMOUR AVEC L'AMÉRIQUE! JE SUIS EN AMOUR AVEC L'AMÉRIQUE! JE SUIS EN AMOUR AVEC L'AMÉRIQUE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hai - Yes<strong>  
><strong>Je suis en amour avec l'amerique - I'm in love with America<strong>

**Yay for England/America looveee :) Reviews are love**


	8. Perverted Frenchmen and Broken Hearts

**Title: Hetalia Academy**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, one-sided France/America**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany constantly ****fighting, America and England bickering and Russia just being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 8 - Perverted Frenchmen and Broken Hearts**

* * *

><p>Strolling along the stone paved pathway in the gardens whilst a gentle springtime breeze wafted through his hair, England couldn't help but smile at what an interesting morning he'd had. It was barely even lunch time and already he'd woken up, gone downstairs, had an argument with France, went to first lesson, gone back upstairs, had an argument with America, kissed America, chased America downstairs, chased America outside, pushed America into a hedge, got pulled into the hedge by America and had another kissing session with America...whilst still caught in the hedge. England beamed, there was a sort of giddy optimism he felt now whenever he thought of the American...<em>his American<em>...

Once they'd climbed out and gotten rid of the evidence, including removing the twigs and leaves from their boxers, they said goodbye to each other before departing for second lesson. All economics class England had just been sat with a big grin on his face, watching the clock and waiting impatiently for the lesson to be over so he could go and see America again. In the back on his mind he did feel slightly embarrassed over how sickeningly romantic the whole thing was, and how taken he was with the American. He had no idea this would be his reaction to the whole thing, he knew he liked America, he had for a really long time, the arguments and hatred were just used as a cover to mask his true feelings, but he had no idea that once they were out he wouldn't be able to hide them. Several of his classmates had commented on how cheery he looked today, and it was true, his face was practically glowing. As soon as the teacher dismissed the class the Englishman had bolted out of the door and into the gardens, America had promised he'd be there somewhere, and now that the mornings lessons were finally over they had some free time to spend together.

That's where he was now, wandering around outside, trying to find him, it was taking him a while. On the way he passed Germany and Italy, playing catch in the far off distance by the fence. Well, Germany was playing catch, Italy was playing cower away from the ball.

"Italy you're supposed to catch the ball!" Germany yelled, launching the ball at the Italian once more. Italy squealed, shielding his face with his hands, the ball hitting him in the chest and falling to the floor, Germany sighed, "Use your hands to catch the ball!"

"It will hurt me!" Italy picked up the ball, meekly throwing it back to Germany, it only landing a few feet in front of him.

Germany sighed, walking towards it and picking it up. "You throw like a girl, come on Italy I know you can do this." Germany held the ball up and Italy cowered away again. "Italy stop that! Get your hands ready to catch it."

Italy slowly lowered his hands, holding them out in front of him. "Please don't throw it too hard Germany."

"Okay fine." Germany threw the ball gently towards the Italian, Italy reached out and caught it, wrapping both his arms around it protectively.

"I did it!" he beamed, dropping the ball and running towards Germany. "I did it Germany!"

Germany smirked, "I knew you could." he grunted slightly as Italy suddenly hugged him, squeezing him tightly. "Italy...please..."

Italy gently let go of him. "Sorry Germany..." Italy smiled up at him, blushing slightly when they realised how close they were stood together, Germany leant closer towards him, as if about to do something...then coughed awkwardly and took a step back.

"Right well...well done." he patted Italy on the back and went to grab the ball again, Italy watched him sadly.

England quirked an eyebrow before carrying on his search, he wondered whether America would be by his usual spot with his guitar, he set off in that direction, his heart pounding in anticipation and his cheerful grin assuming it's place, '...wow...I really am "whipped" as America would say...' as he approached the tree America would usually have his back against, he could see his partner standing by it, leaning casually against the trunk as he talked to two pretty girls who stood in front of him, far too close to him for England's liking. England frowned, walking more briskly towards him, preparing to wrap his arms around his shoulders from behind.

"So yeah like I was saying ladies, any time you girls wanna come up to my room is fine by me." America grinned, wrapping his arm around one of the giggling girls.

"Oh wow, you're not usually this forward." one beamed, squeezing America's hand.

America shrugged, "Well you know, recently I learned that my charms can pretty much get me anyone I want." he laughed, pulling her close.

England stood just behind the American, his mouth hanging open in shock, he could actually feel himself going numb. The Englishman swallowed a lump in his throat, he started to back away from them, his vision going hazy with unshed tears. He took one last look at the three of them stood laughing together, laughing at him, and fled, leaving the shattered remains of his heart behind him.

"Well anyway girls I gotta meet someone now so I'll see you sometime." America waved them away, looking around to see if he could see England anywhere.

"Bonjour mon cher!" America jumped violently when France suddenly appeared out of nowhere, wrapping his arms around America's shoulders. "How are you doing today?"

"Uhh...I'm okay..." America looked confused, trying to pull himself away from France's grasp.

"You sure are looking handsome today." France grinned, lowering his hands, placing them on America's hips.

"Whoa whoa France! What the hell are you doing?" America tried to pull away from the Frenchman as his hands seemed to keep skating lower. "Uhh France...your hands are kinda, on my ass."

"Oui, you like that yes?" France gave the cheeks a firm squeeze, causing America to jump away from him, blushing heavily.

"No, no I don't like that, what the hell has gotten into you?" America started pacing backwards as France seemed to keep moving forward towards him.

"Ahh America... can you not see what 'as 'appened between us?" France smirked as America had backed up against the tree and had nowhere else to go. The Frenchman stood directly in front of him, trapping him against the tree.

"Uhhh...no?" America gulped slightly, staring up at France in slight fear.

France grinned, pressing his body into America's. "...would you like me to show you?"

"Okay, what? No!" America pushed France away, his face bright red. "What is wrong with you you pervert!"

France pouted, "Too forward? Okay, how about a date?"

America blinked, staring at him. "What? Why the hell are you asking me on a date all of a sudden?"

"Because I find you alluring." France grinned, looking like he was ready to pounce on the American again.

America recognised the look and took a step back. "Uhh thanks...I have to go now."

"You did not answer my question."

"What question?"

"You and moi, a date?"

"No." America turned around and started walking away as quickly as he could, but he soon heard footsteps behind him as someone was following him, he sighed, "Oh man, this is gonna be a long day..."

**~0~**

England stared intently down at his cup of tea, watching the hot liquid ripple as his tears fell down his face and dripped into it. Curling up on the sofa he dabbed at his eyes with the corner of his sleeve, placing his teacup down on the table next to the empty potion bottle. He sighed deeply, resting his head against the arm of the sofa, sniffing slightly. 'God I'm such an idiot, I've never felt so stupid...I was a fool to think he actually felt the same way.' he closed his eyes as more tears escaped, he bit down hard on his bottom lip. 'He was just using me, playing some stupid game with me like he does with all the other people foolish enough to fall for him.' England let out a soft whimper, he covered his face with his hands in an attempt to quieten himself, in the back of his mind he vaguely heard someone come into the dormitory. 'I can't believe I actually thought I had a chance with him...that he thought I was special-'

"England?" a soft voice spoke up suddenly, standing in front of the sofa looking down at England curiously.

England's eyes snapped open and he jumped up off the sofa, wiping his tears away quickly, "Oh h-hi Canada, I didn't hear you come in."

"Are you okay?" Canada looked concerned for his friend, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "You were crying."

England bit his lip, his face flushing in embarrassment, "I'm fine I...I had something in my eye."

"...you have tears down your face."

"Yeah my...my eye really hurt." England looked away, finding it difficult to keep his heartbreak bottled up.

Canada didn't look convinced. "England, I know everything there is to know about emotions...I'm America's brother." Upon hearing America's name England collapsed onto the floor on his knees, sobbing loudly into hands, fresh tears cascading down his face. Canada jumped, staring down at him in shock. "Oh God England I don't know what I did but I'm sorry!" he kneeled down by England cautiously, timidly patting his back. "What's wrong?"

"A-America..." England sobbed, lunging forwards, clutching at Canada's shirt, sobbing into his shoulder, they hadn't known each other for very long, but England just needed someone to hold onto right now.

"England...it's Canada." the Canadian sighed, patting his back awkwardly.

"No!" England pulled back slightly so he could look at Canada. "I know you're Canada, what I mean is...America..." he collapsed into an emotional mess again, sobbing and crying, his chest heaving as he leant into his friend.

Canada looked down at England in his arms, deeply concerned for him. "What did he do?" 'Oh wow...usually England never lets America upset him like this, just infuriate him.'

England sniffed, trying to quieten down, Canada rubbed his back soothingly until his tears ceased and his breathing had calmed down. England wipes his tears away, sitting up slightly to tell Canada the full story. "Canada...I kissed America."

Canada stared at him, eyes wide "You what? Why?"

"Because I like him!" England sniffed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "...and he-he told me he liked me...and I thought that we were together now."

"...I thought you hated him."

"I did, I mean I-I do I mean...I don't know...I guess I just hated that he didn't like me, which is true now." he leant his head against Canada again, sniffing miserably.

"What do you mean?"

"...he was flirting with those girls again...he played me like he plays them..."

Canada sighed, gently rubbing England's back. "Of course he did, that's what he does."

England bit his lip, burrowing his head into Canada's neck. "I just feel so idiotic, I thought I knew better then those stupid tarts." Canada cuddled England gently, wanting to comfort him yet not knowing what to say, he could feel a deep resentment towards his brother for doing this to England, he hated the way America behaved towards girls, but when he did it to one of his friends it was going too far.

"France will you just fuck off!" America entered the dormitory, France close behind him, trying to grab onto him in some way.

"Ahh mon cher, the 'arder you push me away the more I want you." France purred, wrapping his arms around America's waist.

America sighed irritably, pulling France's off him, he glanced over at England and looked slightly shocked when he saw him sat on the floor in Canada's arms. "What are you two doing?"

England glared at America, getting up and turning away from him, not saying a word. Canada also got up, watching France curiously as he was still trying to grope his brother. "France?" Canada said softly, approaching his friend. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get your frère to accept my offer of a date, but he iz playing 'ard to get." the Frenchman grinned, pulling America close by his waist.

America grabbed hold of France's shoulder's pushing him into Canada's arms. "Here you look after him, I don't know what the hells gotten into him." Canada nodded, pulling France towards the door, looking slightly disheartened at the way France was looking at America with longing as he got taken away. America sighed in relief when the door closed, he grinned and ran towards England, arms outstretched. "Hey you, can I get a hug?"

"Piss off." England spat, still facing away from the offending yank.

America looked confused, lowering his arms. "What?"

"You really think I'd let you touch me after what you did?" England clenched his fists by his sides, practically spewing venom as he spoke.

"What? You mean all that stuff with France? I swear I have no idea what's gotten into him!" America placed a hand on his shoulder.

England shoved America's hand off him, spinning around to fix America with his angry glare, "I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about you and those girls! Telling them to come to your room and telling them that you could have anyone you want!"

America blinked, slowly starting to realise, "Oh...that."

"YES THAT!" England bellowed, fists shaking at his sides.

"Look I...I urm..." America looked around the room nervously, when his eyes suddenly landed on something that made his heart stop. The love potion bottle was empty. "...what the hell..." America picked it up, forgetting about England for a moment as he stared at the empty bottle. "I only used half in that tea..." then it suddenly clicked. "Oh holy hell! France drank the rest of this! That's why he's acting so weird!"

England whacked America upside the head. "Don't you dare talk about that bloody frog while I'm yelling at you!"

America winced, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow! Look, I'm sorry France has been all over me but it's not my fault, he drank the potion."

"That's NOT what I'm angry about!" England grabbed America's collar, shaking him back and forth. "I'm pissed because you're a cheating ARSE!"

America grabbed England's hands, roughly pulling them away from his neck, looking at him seriously, "Can you make me a potion to reverse it?"

England stared at America, his mouth hanging open. "You're...you're not even listening to what I'm saying..."

"Please? France is really creeping me out, there must be something you can do."

"Yes...yes there is a potion to reverse it." England turned away, slowly walking towards their bedroom.

America beamed, following him. "There is? Great! Are you going to make it now?"

"No."

"Uhh okay...are you going to make it later?"

England climbed up the steps and took out his key. "No America, I'm not going to make it at all."

"What? Oh please you've gotta! Why not?" America lunged towards him, grabbing onto his arms.

England just stared at him blankly, "Because you're a jerk and I hate you, you can sort out this mess yourself." he shoved America off him and unlocked the door.

"Oh come on it was only a little flirting!" America said desperately, trying to grab hold of him again.

England pushed America down the steps, opening the door to their bedroom and went inside, looking back at America, "...you just don't understand do you?" he slammed the door shut, and America heard the sound of a key in a lock as England locked himself in their bedroom.

**~Meanwhile~**

"Oh Canada! My heart bleeds for him." France sighed romantically, leaning into Canada as they stood just at the bottom of the spiral staircase.

"But you hardly even know him." Canada looked at France curiously, surprised by how taken he suddenly was with America...and also surprised by how irritated and jealous he was feeling about it.

"I know I know...but I feel as if I 'ave known him my whole life, I love him Canada."

Canada stared at France, feeling his heart drop. "You...what?"

"I love him..." France smiled, closing his eyes as he rested his head against Canada's shoulder.

"You...love him..." Canada bit his lip, feeling a painful thud in his chest, he cleared his throat slightly when he suddenly got an idea. "Hey France."

"Hmm?"

"How about I let you cook me dinner tonight?" Canada smiled slightly, hugging his friend. "You know, like you're always saying you want to."

"An excellent idea Canada!" France pulled away from Canada, a big grin on his face. "I shall cook a delightful meal for America and I!"

"What?" Canada looked hurt, "No! I meant for you and me."

"Tell me what does he like to eat? No wait! Don't tell me, he likes that greasy American food oui? Poor boy 'as no sense of taste, I shall fix that! I shall make him a beautiful French meal and he shall fall for me like that!" France snapped his fingers to empathise his point. "Goodbye Canada, the next time we meet your frère will be on my arm." he winked before taking off down the corridor, talking to himself in French about what he could make for him and America.

Canada watched him go, feeling unbelievably empty inside as he watched his friend leave, in love with his brother, he sighed deeply, feeling a lump forming in his throat, "...why does America always get everything I want?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sad times :( I was SO tempted to slip some CanadaEngland in there...but I think they both have enough to deal with at the moment without pushing that on them XD**

**Reviews are love :)**


	9. Taking Matters Into Your Own Hands

**Title: Hetalia Academy**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, one-sided France/America**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany constantly ****fighting, America and England bickering and Russia just being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 9 - Taking Matters Into Your Own Hands**

* * *

><p>'God damn it...I've really screwed this up...' America sighed, leaning his head against the dining room table, barely even touching his burger and fries that were sat in front of him, slowly going cold. At that moment his brother walked passed and America sat up, about to say hi, when they both looked at each other and America saw the look of pure fury in the Canadian's eyes, he shrunk back down onto the table, sighing again. 'Great...so not only does England hate me, but my own brother hates me because France loves me...oh God...France loves me.' America ran his hands through his hair stressfully, pushing his plate away from him. Everyone else around him was starting to get up and leave as the dining room was near to closing and night time was looming, America stayed put, not wanting to go up to his room yet, hell he didn't even know if he'd get access to his room, England had locked himself in there the whole day, America had a key of course but he was scared of what England might do if he unlocked the door and went in.<p>

"I think it's time to get up to your room America." Mr Danketsu smiled, patting the miserable student on the shoulder as he came up behind him.

America sighed, "...yes Sir." he slowly stood up and pushed his chair under the table.

The headmaster watched him curiously, "No argument? Usually I have to drag you away from the buffet table this time of night." he smiled, gently patting America on the back. "You seem a little down, son."

"Yeah...kinda got myself into a situation or two."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with England would it?"

America looked up at him, "Yeah...how do you know that?"

"Well I heard from his teachers that he didn't attend any of his afternoon lessons today...and I'm assuming he hasn't taken ill."

America bit lip, "...he has if you include a broken heart."

Mr Danketsu raised an eyebrow, "...a broken heart you say?"

"Yeah, look I'm sorry Sir I gotta go." America stepped past the headmaster and hurried out of the dining room before he could ask anymore questions, he didn't want to talk about what he'd done, especially not with someone who from just one look can make him feel sick with guilt. America sighed, trudging upstairs to the dormitory, trying to think of what he could possibly say to England to salvage any sort of relationship with him. 'Okay, I'll just go up to our room and say England I'm sorry and I-' America pushed open the door to the living room and stood gaping at the sight in front of him.

"Mon amour!" France beamed, bounding over to the American, taking hold of his hands. "You 'ave returned to my arms!"

America looked past the Frenchman to the decor of the living room, the lights were dimmed, rose petals had been showered onto the carpet, a place setting for two had been set up with candles, a bottle of wine and a delicious smelling meal. The fire was crackling softly in the fireplace in front of the sofa which had a red satin sheet draped over it, the light from the blaze dancing across the fabric. America stared, his heart hammering nervously in his chest. "Uhh, hey France...I'm just, you know, gonna go to bed now." he pulled his hands away from France and made for his bedroom door.

"No no no..." France grabbed America's arm and pulled him over to the table. "I 'ave prepared a most delightful meal for you and I."

"That's okay, I'm not hungry." America tried to leave again as France pulled out a chair for him.

"You are always hungry mon cher." France smiled, gently pushing America into the chair. "I 'ave prepared for you a wonderful coq au vin." France squeezed America's shoulders before taking a seat opposite him, opening the bottle of wine.

America smiled nervously, fidgeting slightly under France's gaze. 'Okay...I'll finish the food quickly have one glass of wine then go to bed, I mean it does look good after all...' he picked up his fork and began shovelling the food into his mouth while France poured him a large glass of red wine.

France smirked slightly as America continued to wolf down his meal, washing it all down with a large gulp of wine. "Well well someone seems eager to get to ze main course..."

"Huh? This isn't the main course?" America wiped his mouth on the corner of the table cloth as he looked around the room for any other cuisine to eat hurriedly so he could go to bed.

France smiled, eating a few mouthfuls of his own meal and sipping his wine before he spoke. "I'm not talking about ze food..."

America dropped his fork in shock, choking slightly on his chicken. "Wow okay urm..." he coughed slightly, taking another sip of his wine.

France just smirked, watching him. "So then tell me, next week when we leave for ze term, will you be going back to America?"

"Uhh yeah..." America didn't look up at him, still trying to finish the meal as quickly as possible.

"Maybe you'd like to come visit me in France sometime..." France reached over, placing his hand on top of America's on the table.

America flinched, pulling his hand away. "Uhh maybe." he shovelled the last mouthful in downed the rest of his glass of wine. "I'm going to bed now." America pushed his chair back and got up, hurrying over to his bedroom door without a look at the Frenchman. France merely smiled, following suit, he placed his hands on America's waist before he could get to the door, dragging him towards the sofa, America jumped, trying to pull away from him. "Let go of me France!"

France pushed the taller teen down onto the sofa, America grunted softly as he landed on his back, sprawled out against the satin sheets. France wasted no time in climbing on top of him, resting his hands either side of his hips, trapping him with his body. "Ohh mon cher...you set my blood on fire..." France purred, pressing his body into America's, squeezing his waist.

"France! Get the hell off me!" America yelled, struggling underneath France's weight, he was so drained be today's events that he didn't have the strength to free himself.

"Je t'aime..." France whispered, pressing his lips against America's neck, sliding his hands underneath his jacket.

America squirmed uncomfortable, leaning his head away from France's lips. "France listen to me, you don't love me okay? It's just a potion you drank, these feelings aren't real!"

"My love for you iz as real as ze sky and ze moon and burns as brightly as a thousand candles..." France sang softly, too busy holding America against him, and America too busy trying to struggle for freedom, to hear the door open and somebody come into the dormitory.

America shook his head, looking at the Frenchman with fear. "France-" America started, as France placed a finger against his lips, silencing him.

"Shhh...m'embrasser..." France whispered as he leant forward, pressing his lips against America's.

America's eyes widened and he desperately pushed against France's shoulders, writhing as they kissed. Using all the might he could muster America managed to prise the Frenchman away from him, their lips parting with a smack. America just stared at him, breathing heavily, a blush appearing on his cheeks. "You total ass-" he stopped suddenly when he saw who was standing behind the sofa, watching them with tears in his eyes. "Bro! Canada, I swear this isn't how it looks!" he pushed France away and jumped up off the sofa, about to console his brother when France reached up and pulled America down onto his lap. "For God sake France let me go! Canada!" America looked up just in time to see his brother slam his bedroom door shut behind him. America shoved France off him and stood up, staring at the door sadly. "Bro..."

"Forget him, come sit back down with moi." France lay down on the sofa on his side, looking up at America in a provocative way.

America glared at him, "I really don't get what my brother sees in you." he stormed over to his own room and took out the key. "I'm going to bed now, thanks for dinner...pervert." he unlocked the door and went inside hurriedly, locking it from the inside in case France got any ideas. "Thank God-" he slapped a hand over his mouth when he realised he wasn't alone in the room, England was fast asleep in bed, facing the wall, hand clutching a scrunched up sodden handkerchief as he slept. America sighed deeply, watching him sadly. 'I'm such an ass...although if England would just make me a potion to reverse the love potion then I could apologise and we could start over...'

America slowly approached England's bed, crouching down by his former friend, ever so gently brushing his fingers through England's hair, careful not to wake him. 'God damn it I wish he'd help me, I don't think I can take much more of France...and Canada looks close to murdering me.' he sighed, watching England sleep peacefully, his chest heaving up and down gently as he breathed, the slight snuffling sounds he made occasionally as he shifted position on the bed. 'If he won't help me, I'll have to do it myself.' ever so quietly, America reached under England's bed, slowly pulling out his black box. He carefully lifted the lid and picked up his book of spells and potions which sat on top.

"Okay...lets see..." America said quietly to himself, flicking through the pages. "Here we go, potions, love potion...healing potion...a potion for your enemies...truth serum..." he kept flicking through the book until he came to the right page. "Ahh here we go, reversing the effects of potions..." he scanned the page for the section of reversing love potions. "...looks like I'll have to make a reverse potion...damn, I'll have to go out to the woods to get most of these ingredients..." he glanced over at the door, wondering whether or not France was still out there. "...maybe I'll do it tomorrow."

**~0~**

Japan pushed his way through the double doors out into his favourite garden, the one with all the cherry blossoms, he scanned the area for his friends before he set off through a gate into a different garden, continuing his search. '...it always takes me so long to find Germany and Italy.' he carried on, wandering around the entire school for a good ten minutes before concluding that they must be inside somewhere, although he wasn't sure where they'd be, usually after the morning lessons Germany would try to get Italy to run laps with him or play a sport of some kind, whilst Italy had a siesta in under a tree somewhere. Today however it didn't seem to be he case.

"Dobroe utro Japan." Russia smiled, placing a hand on Japan's shoulder as he came up behind him.

Japan was momentarily frozen, slowly turning around. "H-Hello Russia..."

"I need your help." he stood directly in front of the smaller teen, leaning close towards him.

Japan shuddered slightly, "I see...what do you need?"

"I want to get my little China a present. You know what I should get him."

"What?" Japan looked confused, "Why do you expect I should know what you should get him?"

"You and China are similar, therefore what you want, he will want." Russia smiled, patting Japan's shoulder.

Japan just stared at him, deeply offended. "H-How are we similar? Anyway just because we have some things in common does not mean I-I would know what he likes, we are different people! I find it very offensive that you would think that me and China are-"

"What should I get him?" Russia leaned his face close to Japan's, his smile stayed put in place but his eyes had darkened and Japan could sees flashes on anger behind those purple orbs.

"...h-he likes _Hello Kitty_..." Japan managed to whisper, shaking slightly under Russia's intense glare.

Russia beamed, standing back up. "Thank you very much." Japan nodded, hurriedly leaving in the direction of the school building, more determined than ever to locate Germany and Italy. Russia watched him go, smiling softly, carrying on his walk through the gardens on his own, trying to think what he could get for China that was _Hello Kitty_ related. During his stroll he passed the Baltic trio, sat comfortably underneath a tree happily relaxing together. Russia smiled, waving to them, all three waved back, grinning at him.

"Oh wow, I never realised Russia could be a nice guy." Latvia commented as Russia carried on his walk.

"Yeah, it's great now that we don't have to do his work for him, last night was the best nights sleep I've had in a month." Estonia smiled, stretching out on the grass.

"Hi you three." China smiled, appearing behind them, sitting himself down with the Baltic trio.

"Hello China." Latvia smiled, sitting up as the Asian sat beside him. "How are you today?"

"I am well thank you, I wanted to ask you guys something."

"Anything Sir." Latvia grinned, placing a hand on China's arm.

China looked slightly confused for a second, "Yes...I was just wondering why Russia is being so nice to you guys, I mean I think it's great and I'm glad he isn't making you do all his work, but I was just wondering why the sudden change."

"It's because of you China." Lithuania sat up, grinning at the Asian man.

"It is? Oh great, so something I said got through to him." China smiled, feeling a sense of pride.

"No not that, Russia wanted you to like him better, so he asked me what he could do, and I told him China would like it if you left us alone, so he did." Lithuania beamed, ruffling Latvia's hair. "It's wonderful."

"It really is! That's why you're our hero Sir." Latvia hugged China sideways, oblivious to the shock on the older teens face.

"He...he did this just so I would like him better?" China said softly, feeling deeply confused yet strangely touched at the same time. 'I never realised I meant so much to him...'

**~0~**

"Italy, it's time to wake up you'll be late for your next lesson." Germany said softly as he gently shook the sleeping boy by the shoulder. "Nap time is over Italy."

Italy sighed softly in his sleep, his eyes half open, rolling over on the bed to face Germany. "...siesta..."

"No, it's time to get up." Germany sat down on the bed and tried to get Italy to sit up. "Come on, you'll be late."

Italy smiled tiredly, leaning into Germany. "...you're such a meanie pants Germany..."

Germany stopped, letting go of Italy, feeling ashamed of himself. "You're right...I'm sorry."

Italy looked confused, "Ve?" he sat up and wrapped his arms around Germany's shoulders. "I was just making a joke Germany! Don't be sad..."

"I'm not sad Italy, I just...I don't enjoy bring mean to you, sometimes I can't help myself." Germany sighed, wrapping an arm around Italy's waist, holding him close. "Italy...I really do care about you, even when it doesn't seem like it."

"I like you too Germany!" Italy beamed, nuzzling his head against Germany's neck. Germany shivered, closing his eyes as he held the Italian against him. "I should put my shirt back on so we can go to class." Italy let go of Germany and reached for his shirt but couldn't quite reach as Germany was still holding him close. "...Germany?"

Germany wasn't listening to what Italy was saying, he was too busy concentrating on how good it felt holding Italy like this, making him feel safe and cared for, Germany pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, cuddling him close. Italy looked up at Germany curiously, but he didn't say a word, he was slightly confused as usually Germany was never this affectionate towards him, he had no idea what had gotten into him, but he wasn't complaining. "Italy..." the Italian looked up when he heard the blonde teen mutter his name, Germany was gazing down at him, a slight pink tinge on his cheeks. Italy was worried for a moment that he'd made a mistake and tried to slide off Germany's lap, however he was holding on tight, keeping Italy in place.

"Germany?" Italy said softly, still confused as to what was going on, a minute ago Germany was worried he'd miss his next lesson, now he was trying to get up to leave but he wasn't letting him. 'Maybe...maybe he feels it too...' Italy bit his lip, deciding to take a chance, he reached up and grabbed Germany's collar, pulling him down into a heated kiss. Germany grunted, caught slightly off guard before he took hold of Italy's waist firmly, pressing his lips harder against the Italian's, pushing him down onto the bed whilst his tongue invaded his mouth. Italy gasped softly against Germany's lips, tugging at his shirt as he felt the German's tongue sliding against his own. Germany made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded something like a growl, he pushed Italy's legs apart and lay between his spread legs, grinding their hips together, drawing a soft moan from the boy beneath him.

Italy attempted to unfasten the buttons on Germany's shirt before his arms were pinned down on the bed as Germany's lips attacked his neck, kissing along his pale skin, biting down on his collarbone. Italy bit his lip, wrapping his legs around Germany's back as his breathing became ragged. "G-Germany..." Italy whimpered softly, his heart hammering in his chest as Germany drove his crotch into his own.

"Oh Italy...oh God, Italy..." Germany panted heavily, letting go of one of Italy's arms and skating his hand across Italy's naked torso, gently brushing his fingers against one of his nipples, evoking a shiver from the Italian. Italy brought his free hand down to the back of Germany's neck, clutching at his soft blonde hair as Germany's lips continued to explore his body. Italy gasped as his nipple was suddenly latched onto by Germany's warm mouth, his tongue flicking over the sensitive bud. Germany laced his fingers with Italy's hand that was still being pinned down on the bed as his other hand slid down lower, slowly approaching Italy's trousers...

"Germany, Italy, are you in here?" Germany's heart leapt in his throat and he pushed himself up off the bed, his heart hammering nervously in his chest, quickly trying to sort out his shirt and loosening his pants to hide the evidence of his arousal as Japan opened the door to the bedroom, looking at the two teens curiously. "My apologises, was I interrupting something?"

"Nein, I was just...getting my things..." Germany grabbed his books and his jacket before stepping past Japan and leaving the room hurriedly, his face bright red. Japan raised an eyebrow before turning back to Italy, who was sat up in bed, staring forlorn at the door.

"Are you okay Italy?" Japan slowly approached him, looking slightly confused at Italy's sad expression. Italy slowly shook his head, reaching for his shirt, Japan shifted uncomfortably, never knowing what to say in these sort of situations. "I see...would you like to talk?"

Italy shook his head again, pulling on his shirt. "No, grazie...I'm late." like Germany, Italy grabbed his books and head out of the room without another word.

Japan watched him go, sighing to himself. "I'm sensing much awkwardness here."

**~0~**

"Man this is a lot harder than I thought it would be..." America sighed, trudging through the woods with one of England's cauldrons in one hand, list of ingredients written on a piece of paper in the other. "Okay...four leafed clover...four leafed clover? What the hell man I'll never be able to find one of those!" America scanned the clovers on the grass below him for a moment before picking up a three leafed clover and ripping one of the leaves into two. "There, a four leafed clover." he put in into the cauldron and consulted the list. "Next, leaves from an oleander...I have no idea what that is..." America searched through the bushes until he came to one that was dark and dreary, and pulled off a couple of the leaves. "This one looks like it would kill love, it has thorns on it, oh well I'm sure that won't make any difference." he dumped them into the cauldron. "A cup of tree sap from a pine tree...what the hell is tree sap? And how do I get it? God damn it England why couldn't you help me with this!" America sighed in exasperation, wondering over to the tree nearest to him and scraping some of the bark off the trunk. "I'm sure this will have tree sap in it."

America carried on collecting the ingredients, most of which he made up himself as he was unable to locate the real thing. The last item on the list was clear spring water. The American found the murky pond England had shown him that night and knelt down towards it, dipping his hand into the grey water as England had done. "Uhhh...may the dirty water...become clean...please..." the water of course, remained the same. "God damn it...ahh well." he scooped some of the thick sludge into the cauldron and swirled it around. "Okay, done." he grimaced slightly at the disgusting looking potion, a potion that looked nothing like the picture in the spell book he'd examined last night. "Oh well, if it doesn't work magically it'll at least make France hate me for giving him something so gross."

Smiling in satisfaction America set off back towards the school, trying to decipher the best way to get France drink this vile creation. As if on cue, France was skipping towards the American as he opened the gate and entered the gardens, arms outstretched. "Mon cher!" France beamed, hugging America close when he reached him.

"Hey France..." America awkwardly patted him on the back whilst carefully balancing the cauldron in one hand. "Uhhh...could you do something for me?"

"Anything mon amour..." France let go of him, holding onto his hand in both of his own, gazing at him lovingly.

"Uhh yeah...drink this." America thrust the cauldron forward into France's arms.

"What iz it?"

"Uhh...it's wine, I made it myself."

France looked down at it sceptically. "...it does not look very nice mon cher."

"...if you loved me you'd drink it." America grimaced as he said it.

"Ahh oui!" France smiled, lifting the cauldron to his lips without hesitation and taking a large gulp of the sludgy mess. America watched, his fingers crossed. France handed the cauldron back to America, wiping his mouth, his eyes went dark and his smile slowly disappeared.

"Uhh...France?"

France looked at America, his eyes narrowing, "What do you want you lazy, ignorant American?"

America grinned, "Glad to see you're back to normal." he patted France on the back happily. 'Thank God for that...'

"Oui...what must I 'ave been thinking trying to seduce you-" France stopped mid-sentence, his face going pale, he clutched his stomach as he suddenly felt a wave of nausea. Sweat started to break out on his forehead and he staggered about, moaning in pain.

America just watched in panic. "France, France are you okay?" France shook his head, his eyes half lidded as he struggled to stay conscious, his body twisted in pain and his face as white as a ghost. Without warning he collapsed on the ground at America's feet. "Oh shit France!" America fell to his knees, shaking his shoulder desperately. "Oh God what have I done!" America looked around, but no one was in sight. "Help! Someone please help!" he started to panic, he lifted the Frenchman up onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry and pelted towards the school building, in search of anyone who would know what to do. "Oh God France, please don't die...aww man what have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is seriously long D: hope you enjoy :)<strong>

**Mon amour - My love**  
><strong>Mon cher - My dear <strong>  
><strong>Je t'aime - I love you<strong>  
><strong>M'embrasser - Kiss me <strong>  
><strong>Dobroe utro - Good morning<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	10. Fighting For Your Love

**Title: Hetalia Academy**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, one-sided France/America**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany constantly ****fighting, America and England bickering and Russia just being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 10 - Fighting For Your Love**

* * *

><p>'My God...this day just keeps getting worse and worse...' America frowned, he could feel the starts of a headache throbbing in the back of his mind as the stress of recent events was all piling up. His stomach gave a painful twist of guilt whenever he looked down at the body lying just inches from where he sat. France was lying peacefully next to him on the bed in the hospital wing, he was completely motionless, his hair was sodden and sprawled out against the pillow, his face was greasy and pale...occasionally a nurse would stop by to check on him but nothing they did had woken him yet. America's knuckles had started bleeding from where he'd been chewing them anxiously, worried France might never wake up. All because of him.<p>

"Bloody hell, I had to see it to believe it." England appeared in the doorway, shaking his head at the sight in front of him.

"England!" America jumped up, rushing over to him. "Oh my God, England you've gotta do something."

England just stared at him, eyes narrowed, "Have I now?"

"Yes!" America grabbed hold of England's arms, staring at him intently, "You've gotta help France with your magic, he's really sick."

"He's always been really sick." England drawled, pulling himself out of America's grasp.

"Stop joking around man! I'm serious dude." America looked back at the frail lifeless body of France. "...he could die."

England blinked, expressionless, "Oh dear."

America glared at him, "England would you please stop being an ass and help!"

England glared back, "Oh, I'm being the arse? How exactly _is_ France in this situation?" England stepped over to the bed, shaking his head at the pale form of his foe.

America followed him over to the bed. "I gave him a potion that-"

"Exactly." England interrupted. "..._you_ gave him a potion that made him ill."

"Because you wouldn't help me!" America said, exasperated. "I was trying to get him back to normal, he would have been okay if you'd have made that potion for me!"

"Oh, I see." England turned to the American, glaring at him. "...so you give him a toxic liquid, watch him drink it, and suddenly it's my fault?"

"You should've helped me."

"Bite me."

"Dude stop it." America looked worriedly at France, gently shaking his shoulder in the vain hope that he might wake up. England scoffed, turning to leave, America grabbed his arm to stop him. "...you can help now."

England pulled his arm out of America's grasp. "Maybe I don't want to."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I still hate you."

"This isn't about you and me." America looked at him seriously. "This is about France, and how he could die."

England was quiet for a moment before answering. "...I'm not too fond of France either." he went to leave, turning back to look at America as he reached the door. "You seem to enjoy getting yourself into situations and solving them...lets see how you deal with this one." with that he left, going back to his normal routine of lessons and school work whilst America was left alone by France's bedside, powerless to help.

America glared at the door, sitting down again, fixing his eyes on France's face. His pale skin, dry lips, his usual blonde bouncy hair lifeless and lank. America sighed, running his hands across his face. 'Oh God I've really done it this time...' he reached out and gently shook France's shoulder again, his body shifted but showed no signs of waking. America bit his lip. 'Please...please wake up France, you can't die...this is so unfair, England could so easily help him with a spell or healing potion or something, why is he being such a jerk?' he rested his head in his hands, closing his eyes, wanting the world to just swallow him up and take him away from this nightmare that he'd created.

"S-So it's true..." America looked up when he heard the quiet, timid sound of his little brother, standing the doorway, his eyes fixed on France's lifeless body lying on the bed.

"Bro..." America said softly, he had completely forgotten about Canada and what his reaction would be. Now he could feel guilt settle in his stomach again as his brother slowly approached the bed, his face pale with worry.

"W-What happened?" Canada whispered, kneeling down by the side of the bed, gazing at France despondently.

"Canada..." America looked at him hopelessly, "...I'm so sorry."

Canada slowly reached out a hand, gently tracing the side of France's feeble face, tears forming in his eyes. "France..."

America bit his lip at the forlorn look on Canada's face. "Bro I'm sorry."

Canada looked up when he realised America was apologising. "What the hell did you do?" he growled.

America winced slightly, not used to his brother verbally scorning him. "He drank something I made...it made him sick."

Canada just stared at him, mouth hanging open. "Why?"

"Because I didn't want him to love me anymore..." America said quietly, looking away from them both.

Canada looked confused before shaking his head, turning his attention back to the tremendously ill boy on the bed, gently stroking his fingers through his hair before whispering, "He'll be okay won't he?"

America bit his lip, he wanted to reassure his brother but at the same time he didn't want to lie to him. "I-I don't know..." he saw a flash of anguish in Canada's eyes when he said this. "...they don't know what's wrong with him." America finished quietly, his brother gently took hold of France's cold clammy hand, squeezing it gently, blinking rapidly. America sighed, running his hands through his hair, he'd never realised how much France meant to his brother. "Canada...France never loved me okay?"

"Yes he did." Canada muttered bitterly, keeping his eyes fixed on France.

"...not by any choice."

"What?" Canada glanced up at his brother questioningly.

America sighed softly, deciding to come clean. "He drank a love potion I wanted England to drink, by accident...so I tried to make an antidote."

Canada took a moment to put two and two together. "...an antidote that's killing him."

America rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Kinda..."

Canada stared at his brother, then glanced back at France, feeling his distress starting to mingle with anger. "All this...just so England would love you."

America swallowed nervously, recognising the tone of his voice. "Yeah."

"You really are stupid." Canada spat.

"What?" America looked confused at his brother's sudden outburst.

"You idiot, you didn't need a love potion, England loved you anyway you ass, you were just too stupid to realise it." Canada kept a tight grip on France's hand as he snarled at the American.

America blinked, looking confused, "...he did?"

Canada ignored the question, focusing his attention back on France, his voice calming back down to a sad quiet murmur, "...and now you've endangered the life of _my_ love for something that didn't need to happen..."

America stared at him, caught off guard for a second as Canada's words sunk in. "...you love France?"

"Of course I do..." Canada whispered softly, tears welling up in his eyes as he gently stroked the back of France's hand.

America hung his head, feeling a pang of guilt. "I'm so sorry bro."

"...so you said..." Canada bit his lip, tears starting to pour down his cheeks, he sobbed quietly, tracing his fingers down the side of France's face, as if willing him to wake up.

"Aww man Canada, please stop crying." America looked at his brother helplessly, awkwardly patting him on the back.

"Y-You've killed him..." Canada sobbed, cupping France's face, running his thumbs along his cheeks, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I haven't!" America jumped up, going around to the other side of the bed to hug his brother reassuringly. "He's going to be fine."

Canada sniffed, looking at America through teary eyes. "How?"

"I don't know." America used his sleeve to gently wipe his brother's tears away. "...but I promise you I won't let him die."

Canada looked around the hospital wing, catching sight of two nurses sat at the other end of the room, quietly talking amongst themselves. "Is there nothing they can do?"

America sighed, "...no...only England can help him now, with his magic."

"Magic?" Canada looked confused before shaking his head, deciding that wasn't important now. "Where's England?"

"I don't know...but he won't help."

"Why not?"

"Because the dude hates me." America looked guilty again. "...and France...but mostly because he hates me."

Canada gaped, astounded, "He wouldn't just leave France to die! Would he?"

"Go ask him, he won't listen to me."

"I will, I'll beg him to help if I have to." Canada wiped his eyes again, leaning over the bed closer to France. "...don't die okay France, please...you'll be okay." he gently kissed France's forehead. "I love you." Canada reluctantly pulled away and stood up, casting one last glance back at France before he left, in search of England. America sighed, also getting up and resuming his place at France's bedside. 'England's gotta help...I've never seen Canada so heartbroken...'

**~0~**

'Bloody hell why can't I concentrate?' England sighed, scribbling out the mistakes he kept making on his homework, restarting his essay for the fourth time. 'Right...how should I start this?' he stared down at the blank piece of paper for a good five minutes, unable to think of anything to write. England sighed, looking up from the table and staring into the fire in front of him, watching the flames dance about widely, he shifted on the sofa, finding he couldn't even concentrate on staring into space.

"England."

England jumped, not realising he wasn't alone. "Oh hi Canada, I didn't hear you come in."

"You've got to help France." Canada came and stood directly in front of him, getting straight to the point.

England sighed, leaning back on the sofa. "I see...so America's sent you to do his work."

Canada kneeled down, taking hold of England's hand, looking at him pleadingly. "England, please."

"No." England pulled his hand away, standing up. "I'm sure the nurses will be able to handle it."

"Well what if they can't?" Canada also stood up. "What if the only way to cure him is to use your magic?"

England sighed, stepping past Canada, ignoring the fact that he now knew his secret. "I'm sure that won't be the case."

"It might be! Please England." Canada grabbed his arm as he tried to leave the dormitory.

England looked back at Canada, getting slightly annoyed, "I don't see why I should have to, I'm not the reason he's ill."

"You mean dying."

"...yes dying, whatever."

"England please." Canada took his hands in his own, staring directly into his eyes so he could be certain he was one hundred percent serious. "I can't lose him."

England shook his head, "He's an arsehole just like America."

"So that's a reason to let him die?" Canada snapped.

England was momentarily thrown off guard, "...he might not die."

"Well even if there's only a slight chance he will I can't risk it! You've got to help."

"...no."

"England please, it would mean the world to me." Canada bit his lip, his eyes filling with tears. "...I love him."

England stared at him in amazement, "...you love him?"

"Yes, please England, I know you don't like him but he means everything to me." Canada wiped away a tear quickly, still holding onto England's hands.

At the sight of Canada crying, England softened slightly before shaking his head, resuming his serious manner. "...why? Love is painful Canada, it tears you apart and...and you end up getting your heart broken..." England stared off in to space for a moment, his voice starting to waver. "...if anything I'm doing you a favour, France would do the same thing to you."

Canada stared at him, slightly confused, "...England this isn't about America."

"I never said it was." England said defensively.

"It sounds like it is, you're letting your feelings for America get in the way of your better judgement."

England shook his head. "...that's not true."

"It is." Canada insisted, slightly bewildered by his own sudden realisation. "I know you don't like France, but you wouldn't let him die, you're only doing this because America hurt you."

"...lies."

Canada stared at him, finally realising what he should have a long time ago. "You love him, England."

"What?" England pulled his hands away from Canada's. "No I do not!"

"Yes you do! Don't you see it?"

"No." England went back over to the sofa, picked up his pen and resumed his work. "...now would you please leave?"

"England." Canada went and stood behind the table in front of the sofa. "I know we haven't been friends for very long, so I know you won't do this for me. But America wants your help, and I know deep down you really do love him, and he's sorry he hurt you." he leaned closer to England across the table to look at him as his eyes never left his work. "He needs you England."

"...he doesn't need me." England mumbled, leaning back against the sofa and away from Canada.

"Fine, believe what you want." Canada made for the door but stopped and turned around just as he was about to leave. "But if you don't help then France might die, and all because of some stupid grudge you've got against my idiot of a brother, I thought you were better than that, England."

England stayed silent on the sofa, waiting until he heard the soft bang of the door as it closed behind the Canadian until he moved. Sighing deeply he stood up off the sofa and began pacing the room, replaying Canada's words over and over in his head. 'Bloody hell...I'll never forgive myself for this.' he shook his head as he went into his bedroom, looked under the bed and retrieved his spell book from the black box.

**~0~**

America jumped up when the door of the hospital wing opened and Canada walked in. "Hey, you talk to England?"

"Yeah..." Canada sighed softly, going to France's bedside

America saw the look on Canada's face and slowly sat back down again. "No luck huh?"

"No." Canada sat down carefully on the edge of the bed, taking hold of France's hand once more. "He wouldn't listen, he told me to leave."

America frowned, "Aww hell, I thought he'd listen to you, aren't you guys buddies?"

"I thought so...but I guess we were never as close as I thought we were..." Canada sighed, gently stroking France's hand. "...England can be so stubborn."

"Oh...well it's remarks like that which make me wonder why I ever help people in the first place." England appeared in the doorway, clutching his spell book to his chest and sporting his black cape.

"England!" Canada beamed, turning around on the bed and holding out his hand to the Brit. "You changed your mind."

"Well...seeing you happy means more to me then holding a grudge." England went to him, taking hold of his hand, giving it a squeeze. America looked away, sighing softly. "Anyway, stand aside and I'll have him fixed in a jiffy."

Canada grinned, giving France a quick kiss on the back of the hand before he stood up off the bed and took a step back. "He'll wake up? Thank you England!"

"Don't thank me yet." England opened up his spell book and carefully balanced it on one hand as he placed his other hand directly in the centre of France's chest. "Okay, here we go." England cleared his throat, closed his eyes and began to speak, "Oh healing light, surround him now, relive his spirit's darkest hour..." England chanted softly, pressing down on France's chest with his hand as America and Canada watched in wonderment. "Healing light, shinning bright, let France's sickness flee in fright." a bright light burst from England's hand, getting swallowed up through France's chest. "Bright light, shining light, heal his hurt with all thy might, call forth light, in the dark of night, to heal the blight, with strength and with might." England started getting louder, the light blazing brightly, America shifted backwards on his chair, shielding his eyes with his arm. "France will be well, that by free will that can be blessed, with total health and happiness, I ask the Goddess to hear my call, that it may be correct and for the good of all. I call upon a breath of wind, empowered by the spirit of air. To carry my spell toward my kin, and gracefully deliver it there. By all the power of three times three. This spell bound around him shall be. To cause no harm, nor return on me. As I do will, So mote it be!" England raised his arm and slammed his hand back down hard onto France's chest, white light erupting from England's palm. France's lifeless form suddenly jerked into life, he shot up, coughing and spluttering on the bed as England took a step back, breathing heavily, closing his book.

"W-What iz happening 'ere?" France croaked, looking around the room confused.

Canada stared at him, his eyes brimming with tears. "France...you're okay!" he ran at the older teen, practically throwing himself into his arms. France caught him easily, holding him close.

"Canada...what iz going on?" France glanced up at England and America, Canada noted happily that France's eyes didn't linger too long on America before he looked back at the Canadian sat in his lap.

"You were really sick, dying perhaps, but you're okay now! England made you better." Canada grinned, turning to the Englishman.

"England?" France looked extremely confused at the cape wearing boy before turning his attention back to Canada. "I'm sure it was you who made him do it."

"Oh yes, don't thank me or anything." England droned, rolling his eyes.

"England thank you so much, you've made me so happy." Canada beamed, wiping his eyes, wrapping his arms around France's neck.

England smiled slightly, "That's all that matters then."

"You don't remember anything that happened?" America asked from his bedside, slightly worried France might jump him.

"Oui, I remember being in love with you..." France grimaced, shuddering slightly. "...and then I remember drinking this 'orrible liquid...and I woke up 'ere."

"Yeah...sorry about that." America went to pat France on the back when Canada gave him a pleading look, he stopped his hand in midair and pulled it away quickly.

Canada looked between France and his brother. "You don't still love America do you?" Canada asked anxiously, pulling away from him slightly.

France gently took hold of Canada's hands in his own. "No, of course not...you know zer 'as only ever been one person for me."

Canada bit his lip, his cheeks tingeing slightly pink, "...really?"

"Oui..." France pulled Canada closer, resting his forehead against the younger boy's. "...say ze words I want to hear, Canada."

Canada could feel his heart beat faster, a single tear slid down his cheek as he squeezed France's hands and whispered, "Je t'aime, France."

France smiled, gently wiping Canada's eyes, "Je t'aime, Canada..." he held the Canadian's face in his hands, pressing their lips together. Canada smiled against France's lips, resting his hands against his shoulders, kissing him sweetly, curling his fingers into France's blonde locks. They kissed for a few seconds longer before France pulled away softly, bringing his arms around Canada to embrace him. Canada smiled lovingly, curling up in France's lap, resting his head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. France stroked his fingers through Canada's hair, closing his eyes as they cuddled together in the hospital bed.

America looked away politely, it was all very sweet and all but it wasn't something he particularly wanted to see. A thought occurred that now France was well and Canada was happy he could finally get to work on getting England to forgive him. America looked up to ask England if they could go somewhere together when he saw it was only the three of them in the room. England had left, he was gone.

**~0~**

Germany yawned, taking another chug from his beer, spilling some of it over the sides of the mug as he slammed it back down on the bar too heavily. Usually he didn't drink so much that he let alcohol take over his actions, however tonight he was feeling sorry for himself. Glancing up at the clock he saw it was nearly eleven at night, Germany sighed, resting his head in his hands, dreading the thought of going up to bed. 'Why do I keep doing stupid things? Poor Italy...he must have felt so violated...' Germany shook his head in dismay, clawing at his hair. 'Scheiße...I really am disgusting.'

"Hello Germany, you're still here?" Mr Danketsu smiled, taking the bar stool next to Germany's.

"Ja, but I'll go up to bed now if you wish Sir." Germany knocked back the rest of his beer, moving to get off his stool.

"Oh no I wasn't saying that, although lights out is in thirty minutes...however I wanted to have a word with you."

"Oh." Germany sat back down, turning to face the old man. "What is it Sir?"

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Italy settle into life here at the academy, he seems to really be enjoying himself." Mr Danketsu smiled, patting Germany on the back.

Germany looked away from him, sighing quietly "Ja...my pleasure Sir."

Mr Danketsu looked slightly befuddled at Germany's apparent sadness before carrying on. "...he seems to have grown rather fond of you."

Germany winced, "Ja...I suppose."

"...and you him?" the headmaster asked.

"I...I do enjoy his company." Germany muttered vaguely, looking away.

Mr Danketsu smiled knowingly. "You know Germany, if you feel something for Italy more than friendship you shouldn't be afraid of it."

Germany coughed awkwardly, standing up off the bar stool, his cheeks going red, "Right well, goodnight Sir." he left quickly before the headmaster could inquire any further.

Mr Danketsu watched him go, shaking his head fondly, "That boy needs to stop shying away and realise his feelings."

**~0~**

Germany eventually reached the dormitory, it was nearly half past eleven by now, he'd gotten sidetracked in the corridor when he went and sat down on a windowsill, just to watch the stars for a minute or so before bed. However he'd ended up sat there for nearly half an hour, his mind had wandered elsewhere and he felt too saddened to move. A teacher soon came past and told him he needed to be in bed so Germany had to leave and find his way in the dark school up the stairs to the dormitory.

Germany made his way over to his bedroom, looking slightly confused as two teens were snuggled up together, fast asleep on the sofa, France and some country he couldn't quite recognise. However what was even more confusing was the half asleep Italian, curled up on the steps just outside the bedroom door. "Italy?" Germany muttered softly, kneeling down beside him. "What are you doing out here?"

"...Germany?" Italy whispered, yawning tiredly, "I don't know where my key is, I think Japan locked the door from the inside and he's a heavy sleeper I couldn't wake him."

"Why didn't you come and find me?" Germany helped Italy to stand, having to take most of the Italian's weight as he was struggling to stay awake.

Italy shrugged, leaning into Germany's chest. "...I didn't want to make you mad."

Germany sighed, with one arm wrapped around Italy he unlocked the door and lead them both inside, Japan was indeed fast asleep on his bed, oblivious to his two friends. Germany shut the door quietly and helped Italy into bed, wrapping him up in the covers. "There..."

"Grazie..." Italy smiled softly, gently gripping onto Germany's hand as he curled up in bed, falling straight to sleep. Germany watched him for a moment, sighing deeply, maybe it was the way Italy was clutching his hand as he slept, or maybe it was because he was so tried himself...it might have been because he'd had one too many beers, whatever the reason, Germany climbed into Italy's bed alongside him. The German wrapped his arms around Italy's smaller body, pulling him close and spooning against him, his hand still in Italy's.

"Gute Nacht Italy..." Germany mumbled softly into Italy's hair, tenderly kissing the back of his neck, eventually falling asleep in the warm embrace of his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the wait, was a little preoccupied recently with prom :) Still, cute CanadaFrance fluffiness to beg your forgiveness! :)**

**Je t'aime - I love you**  
><strong>Gute Nacht - Goodnight<strong>


	11. Sing Me a Love Song

**Title: Hetalia Academy**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, one-sided France/America**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany constantly ****fighting, America and England bickering and Russia just being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 11 - Sing Me a Love Song**

* * *

><p>"Je t'ai reencontrée simplement, et tu n'as rien fait pour chercher à me plaire. Je t'aime pourtant, d'un amour ardent, dont rien, je le sens, ne pourra me défaire..." France sang softly in Canada's ear, arms snaking their way around his waist. "Tu seras toujours mon amante, et je crois à toi comme au bonheur suprême..." France pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's jaw. "Je te fuis parfois, mais je reviens quand même. C'est plus fort que moi...je t'aime." Canada giggled slightly as France pulled him onto his lap, his cheeks going pink.<p>

"France...my pancakes will go cold..." Canada grinned, yet made no move to sit back down at the table.

France pouted, curling Canada's hair curl around on his finger. "You don't like my song?"

"I love it, and you know I feel the same..." Canada smiled, kissing the tip of France's nose. "You've been so sweet all morning...and last night."

"Oh oui...I did enjoy last night...and I cannot wait for tonight..." France purred softly, nibbling on Canada's earlobe, noting with a grin how Canada's face went bright red.

"France!" Canada squealed slightly, giggling in his lap. "You shouldn't be so...raunchy...you were really ill yesterday."

"Ahh zat was yesterday this is now." France smirked, continuing his ministrations on Canada's ear.

Canada carried on blushing but let France carry on anyway, he couldn't deny that he loved it. Especially after what a gentleman he'd been. When they left the hospital wing yesterday evening, France had had a shower, got changed (offered to let Canada join him in the shower who politely declined) and took Canada outside into the fields to gaze at the stars together. They lay in each other's arms, eyes full of love and admiration, and Canada had never felt so happy. Eventually they had to go back inside and up to bed, however France lit the fire in the dormitory living room and sat them down on the sofa, cuddling him close before they soon dozed off in each other's arms. When they woke it was morning, and France had continued to be sweet to him, he even carried him downstairs to the dining room and got his breakfast for him (including cutting his pancakes into heart shapes.) Canada smiled, stroking his fingers through France's hair, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "France...I love you so much-"

"Hey you guys." America plonked himself down opposite his brother, yawning loudly, running a hand across his face tiredly.

Canada jumped off France's lap and slid into his chair, blushing slightly, even though America didn't even seem to be aware of what they were doing. France sighed, shaking his head, casually wrapping an arm around Canada's shoulders. "Bonjour America, 'ow are you zis morning?"

America shrugged, resting his head in his arms. "I'm okay I guess."

"Where's your breakfast?" Canada looked at his brother curiously, scooping up a forkful of pancake.

America gave another shrug, "I'm not really hungry."

Canada stared at his brother in shock, "Oh my God, America what's wrong with you?" he placed his hand on America's arm with concern.

America sighed, "I dunno...England wouldn't talk to me last night, I kept apologising but it didn't help, I don't know what else to do man."

"Well...you really did upset him America." Canada tried to look sincere but was finding it difficult as France was busy trying to prize the fork out of his hand so he could feed him.

"I know but I said I was sorry! I don't know what else he wants." America complained loudly, slamming his forehead onto the table. "Ow!" he rubbed his head, wincing.

"Well...maybe you could-" Canada took a moment to eat the pancake off the fork dangling in front of his face.

"Ohh...I 'ave syrup all over my fingers..." France pouted, putting down the fork and showing Canada his sticky fingers.

Canada giggled slightly, "So? You've got a napkin."

"I'd rather you do it for me..." Canada reached for the napkin. "...with your tongue." Canada blushed, still giggling slightly as he leant towards France's hand, slowly licking the sugary syrup from off his fingers. France smiled, half closing his eyes as Canada's tongue worked its way across his digits.

America just stared at them, "Guy, seriously, foreplay at the table?"

Canada blushed heavily, sitting up straight, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. France smirked, wiping his hand clean on his napkin and pulling Canada close, pecking the side of his neck. Canada smiled, still blushing, "Sorry...anyway like I was saying, you could ask my little snow drop how to win England back." Canada said softly, gazing into France's eyes.

America pulled a disgusted face, "Gross...anyway what does he know about this stuff?"

France laughed, shaking his head, looking away from Canada to the American, "You are joking yes?"

Canada giggled, also turning to face his brother, "America, my little croissant wrote the book on romance...he's just the sweetest guy ever."

Canada's eyes made their way back over to France's, a big goofy grin across his face.

America shook his head, pulling another face, "Would guys stop making kissy face at each other for a minute."

"You would like my help yes?" France asked, his eyes still locked with his boyfriend's.

"That depends, how good are you?"

"America..." Canada tore his eyes away from France to look at his brother again. "Last night France took me outside to gaze at the stars...he took me to this part of the field where there were roses planted in the ground...he'd been growing them for months in the garden, and planted them in the field last week...in the shape of a maple leaf for me...when I saw it last night I cried." Canada bit his lip, stroking a hand down France's cheek.

"You cried? Why'd you cry?" America looked confused, "...sounds like it was nice."

"I cried of happiness! It was so sweet..." Canada curled his fingers into France's hair, pecking his cheek. France smiled, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

"Anything for you mon amour..." France mumbled softly, pressing their lips together.

America looked away awkwardly, "Guys come on." France sighed, pulling away gently yet keeping his arms locked firmly around Canada. "Anyway, that's all well and good but I don't have time to plant stuff for England, hell we leave school for the term in a few days...I need to know what to say to him, can you say romantic stuff France?" America asked. "...in English." he added.

"Why of course, do you not remember ze many things I said to you?" America nodded, shuddering at the memory. "Canada..." France let go of him, pushed back his chair and got down on one knee, taking hold of his boyfriend's hands in his own. "...the first day I met you, almost two years ago, I knew you were ze one for me...how beautiful iz life when shared with someone special, ze weeks float by like moments...and our love grows ever stronger..." France pressed a kiss to the back of Canada's hand. "I 'ave always believed in love, yet cupid 'ad never struck me with its piercing arrow, so I never knew 'ow strong it could be, I never believed love could be so sweet so overwhelming, so tender...zen I met you..." France brought Canada's hand up to his cheek, covering it with his own, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze as he gazed lovingly up at the boy he loved. "Ze love we share 'as brought meaning to my life, I want to spend every day by your side, finding new ways to make you feel my eternal love for you...a love that will be with me forever."

America watched, eyes wide, pretending to vomit. "Come on France, like anyone, anywhere, would be stupid enough to fall for that."

Canada was staring down at France, his eyes brimming with tears, his bottom lip quivering slightly, "Oh France..." he whispered shakily, his heart swelling in his chest. France stood back up, pulling Canada close, letting him weep on his shoulder. "I-I've never been so happy!"

"Jesus bro..." America shook his head, looking dazed.

"You see?" France pulled back slightly, pressing a kiss to Canada's neck. "Telling someone your feelings iz easy...you just 'ave to speak from ze heart." France sat back down on his chair, carefully pulling the tearful Canadian onto his lap, dabbing gently at his eyes.

"So...you meant all that?" America asked, handing a napkin to his brother who used it to blow his nose.

"Of course, I only speak ze truth." France cuddled Canada close, gently taking off his glasses and wiping them clean on his shirt for him.

"Oh wow...that was beautiful France..." Canada sniffed, putting his glasses back on, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "...I love you too, I wish I could speak such beautiful poetry."

"Hello, we're supposed to be helping me say romantic stuff, you guys are already together." America reminded them, pulling Canada's breakfast plate towards himself, shovelling down the pancakes as he was now really hungry.

Canada just rolled his eyes, helping himself to France's croissant. France looked slightly irritated at America but let it go. "You want me to spell it out for you America? Okay I will. England 'ates you because you flirt with girls oui? Well firstly, stop with zat, to win his heart he needs to feel like he iz ze only guy for you. Secondly you need to do something romantic for him, words won't be enough."

"But I don't have time to grow roses!"

"It does not 'ave to be roses! I did zat because I'm good at it, you on ze other hand would fail...no, you need to do something romantic in an America way."

America shook his head, "Americans don't do romance."

"Excusez-moi? Iz America not ze land of all zose cheesy American romance films? Iz America not ze land that goes crazy for valentines day? It iz not Americans that do not do romance, it iz you, and you need to change zat."

America sighed irritably, "It's too much work, why can't England just love me like everyone else?"

France shook his head, taking a sip of hot chocolate. "Oh America, you silly little boy." France stood up, holding out his hand to Canada, "Come on my little polar bear, your frère needs time alone to think." Canada smiled taking France's hand and they made their way out of the dining room, America calling after them.

"What am I supposed to do!" America watched them leave, hand in hand, he rested his head on the table, sighing, "God damn it...I've actually got to think of something to do for him..."

"Aren't you going to help him?" Canada asked curiously, glancing back over his shoulder at his brother as they left.

"No, it won't be heartfelt if it iz my idea." France smiled, squeezing Canada's hand as they passed a large teenager stood just outside the dining room.

'I hope my little China will like what I got for him...' Russia looked down at the bag in his hands, bulging with something oddly shaped inside. Standing outside the dining room, Russia was waiting for China to finish breakfast so he could give him his gift. Russia shifted anxiously from one foot to the other, he was never usually nervous about anything, but he was worried if China would like his present or if he would just think he was strange to get him a gift out of the blue.

Several minutes past and Russia was starting to get impatient as everyone seemed to be leaving the dining room and yet China remained nowhere in sight. Eventually however, China did appear from out the door...with Japan. China didn't even see Russia as he was concentrating on something Japan was saying, he walked right past the Russian and carried on down the corridor, side by side with Japan. Russia watched him sadly, his purple eyes wide with confusion. 'China didn't say anything to me...he's replaced me...' Russia was still for a moment, bag dangling in hand before he slowly starting following the two Asians down the corridor. '...well...I took the time to make him this gift...I might as well give it to him as a goodbye present...' "China?"

China stopped and turned around, smiling at his tall friend. "Hi Russia." he said happily, nudging Japan who muttered a quiet greeting, keeping his gaze on the floor.

"China, I wanted to tell you I'm happy for you." Russia smiled sadly, looking down at the both.

"What? Happy for me why?" China looked confused, glancing at Japan.

"I'm happy for you, you have found a new friend to replace me." Russia frowned as he spoke, gloom in his voice.

"...what?" China looked at Russia in shock, about to deny it when the bag Russia had been carrying was thrust into his arms.

"I made you this, goodbye my little China." Russia turned around and fled, leaving two very confused teens behind him.

China tore his eyes away from Russia long enough to look into the bag. A giant handmade _Hello Kitty_ cuddly toy was sat inside, China pulled it out carefully, holding it out in front of him. "Oh wow..." he whispered softly, stroking a hand across its soft fur.

"That's amazing, Mr Russia must have spent many hours on it." Japan noted from beside him at the careful stitching and beautiful design.

China bit his lip, feeling genuinely touched, he carefully handed the toy to Japan before he took off down the corridor after Russia. "Russia don't go!" the taller teen turned around as China approached him, sadness apparent in his eyes, and China did something that he'd never done before in the several years he'd known Russia...he threw his arms around his friend's neck and hugged him. "Russia I really I don't understand you!" Russia seemed confused before wrapping his arms around China, hugging him back. "Just because I'm friends with Japan doesn't mean I can't be friends with you too."

"Really?" Russia asked perplexed, glancing over at Japan stood awkwardly in the corridor holding onto the _Hello Kitty_ doll.

"Yes, I want you both to be my friends, I've known you for a very long time Russia and well..." China gently let go of him so he could look at Russia's face properly. "...I love you."

Russia stared at him, blinking slowly, "Oh...I love you too China." he smiled, ruffling China's hair.

"Good...would you like to join me and Japan?" Russia nodded, following China back over to Japan who gave him back his _Hello Kitty_. "It's so beautiful Russia, thank you." China smiled, giving Russia a sideways hug as the three of them carried on down on the corridor, neither of them heard Japan sigh softly beside them.

Russia looked up as he saw the Baltic trio walk past, they smiled and waved at the Russian, Russia regarded them, "I want my homework done by the end of the day."

Lithuania jumped slightly, looking confused, "...what?"

"You heard what I said." Russia smiled, returning China's sideway hug.

China watched the Baltic trio walk away in dismay, "Urm Russia?"

"Yes my little China?" Russia beamed at his friend, tightening his grip on his shoulder.

"...never mind."

**~0~**

The bright light from the late morning sun came blaring through the bedroom window, illuminating the two teens curled up together on the tiny bed, soft snores emanating from the both of them. Germany had his arms wrapped around the little Italian, who lay almost on top of the German, head tucked against the blonde's neck, hands curled in Germany's shirt. Their legs were tangled together underneath the sheets, both were still fully clothed from last night and neither one seemed to want to wake up and leave the warm embrace of the other. A high pitched chirp from a bird outside suddenly woke Germany from his deep slumber, he jumped slightly, opening his eyes a fraction and wincing at the harsh sunlight. The German yawned tiredly, closing his eyes again, trying to fall back to sleep when he realised there was a heavy weight on top of him, he ran a hand across it, trying to figure out in his hazy mind what it was. Germany's hand froze when it reached Italy's head and he realised who it was. 'Oh mein Gott...I'm lying in bed with Italy...' the German cringed at his stupidity, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. 'Oh Scheiße! It's almost eleven!' he growled irritably, then clamped his hand over his mouth as Italy was still fast asleep.

Ever so slowly Germany starting shuffling towards the edge of the bed, carefully untangling his and Italy's legs -and blushing slightly as Italy's leg seemed to be resting on his crotch-, he lifted the sleeping Italian off his chest and down onto the bed as delicately as possible, slowly pulling himself out of bed and grabbing some clean clothes from off his own bed, deciding it would be safer to change in the bathroom. Germany crept over to the door, about to leave when Italy slowly sat up, "G-Germany?" he mumbled tiredly.

Germany spun around to face him, blushing slightly, "Italy, we're late for lessons, you should get out of bed."

"...were you just leaving?" Italy asked softly, pushing the covers off himself and crawling to the bottom of the bed.

Germany gulped slightly, looking away from him, "Ja...we're really late Italy." he glanced at the clock again. 'I wonder why Japan didn't wake us...'

"Germany, can we talk about yesterday?"

Germany looked around awkwardly, he could feel his blush growing stronger. "I...I don't think there is anything to discuss."

"There is." Italy whispered, slowly standing up off the bed yet refraining from going any closer to Germany.

"No Italy...I really have to leave now." Germany said firmly as he made for the door handle but Italy placed a hand on his arm, trying to stop him from leaving.

"Germany please I need to tell you something-"

"No Italy!" Germany yanked his arm out of the Italian's grasp, pulling open the door. "I don't want to talk about it!" he slammed the door shut behind him as he left, not even caring that he didn't have any of his books with, he just needed to get away.

Italy winced as the door slammed shut, he stood still in the empty room for a few moments, just staring at the door, his heart heavy in his chest. "Germany..." he whispered softly, tears welling up in his eyes "...ti amo."

**~0~**

"Okay guys! Guys shut up!" America called to all his friends, gathering them around him. "Sit down you guys, I wanna sing you something I wrote." his usual congregation of pretty girls sat around him, sprawled out provocatively, the guys sat behind them, usually they didn't listen to America play but he'd spent the last half hour trying to gather as many Americans as possible. America leant back against the tree, guitar in hand, yet even when all his friends quietened down and watched him expectantly he didn't start playing.

"What's the hold up America?" one of the guys called when they'd been silent for almost a minute.

"Just a sec, I'm waiting for someone..." America looked around, hoping this person would actually walk past and it hadn't all been a waste of time, he was incredibly nervous, usually he wrote his songs down and practised them before performing, this one he'd just made up in his head over the past hour, he hadn't even had a chance to rehearse with the guitar. America's nerves shot up further when he saw who he was waiting for, England was wandering past the crowd, deliberately keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead and resisting the urge to look over at him. America cleared his throat, took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and started to play his song. "I've made a lot of friends since I came to this school, you guys have been great and you girls are all really cool, but there's something that I've gotta tell you..." his friends looked at him curiously, some of the girls giggled excitedly, England carried on walking yet America could see he was intrigued. "...there's only one person for me, and I think it's time I let you see." America took a step forward, strumming heavily on the guitar, singing louder as England had almost walked straight past him. "England's my guy his smile melts my insides, his eyes light up my world and his voice is real fine, he's my sweet little English muffin, I can't stand to be apart from him..." England slowly turned around, staring at the American in shock, his expression mimicking that of his friends. "I've been such as asshole lately, and I know I don't deserve him, but please just give me one more chance, I'll prove how much you mean to me, England." the Englishman in question was just staring at him, mouth hanging open slightly as America strummed the last chord of his song.

"You've got to be kidding me!" one of the girls blurted out.

"Yeah I thought you liked me!" all the girls looked at each other for confirmation, all looking equally peeved.

"I'm sorry ladies, but like I said there's only one person for me." America grinned, placing his guitar down before jogging over to England, arms outstretched.

England simply stood still, letting America hug him, too stunned to respond. "America...that was..."

"Please tell me it was better than the first song." America let go of him, a goofy grin on his face.

"That depends...did you mean it?"

"Of course I did." America took hold of England's hands in his own. "England...I love you."

England stared at him, his heart hammering in his chest, eyes starting to fill with tears, yet he managed to keep them at bay as he softly responded, "...I love you too."

America beamed, pulling him close, "That's all I ever wanted." he grabbed England around the waist and back and suddenly dipped him, pressing their lips together. England wrapped his arms around America's neck, kissing him deeply, ignoring the complaints from the Americans around them. America stood him back up, pulling him close into a cuddle. "I didn't mean to be a jerk..."

"I forgive you, you are an American after all." England smirked, resting his forehead against the taller boy's.

"What's that supposed to mean?" America pouted.

"It means you do stupid things you goof." England grinned, pressing their lips together again.

America chuckled slightly, pulling away after a few moments, taking hold of his hands again. "Okay okay, I'll let you have that...it's not true though."

England bit the inside of his cheek, still grinning, "Sure...one day you'll have to prove it."

* * *

><p>Just one more chapter to go :) reviews are love<p>

France's song:

I met you casually,  
>And you did nothing to seek to please me.<br>I love you nonetheless,  
>With an ardent love<br>From which nothing, I feel, will deliver me.  
>You will always be my lover<br>And I regard you as my supreme happiness.  
>I flee you at times but still I return.<br>It's stronger than me, I love you


	12. Final Farewells

**Title: Hetalia Academy**

**Pairings: Germany/Italy, America/England, France/Canada, one-sided France/America**

**High schools tough, we all know that. But how about an international boarding school? With Germany constantly ****fighting, America and England bickering and Russia just being...weird, tears and teenage emotions are running high, will these kids ever get their act together? **

**Chapter 12 - Final Farewells**

* * *

><p>The sun was finally setting on another day at Hetalia Academy, the last day in fact, as all the students had spent the day packing their bags and saying their final farewells to each other as they prepared for the long journey home. Spring break had finally rolled around and the student's native lands were beckoning to them, calling them back for the four weeks away from school and their foreign friends. Among them were the countries themselves, the last to leave, gathered outside the entrance to the school, suitcases in hand and saying their heartfelt goodbyes to one another.<p>

"I can't believe how far away we're going to be from each other." Canada sighed softly, lacing his fingers with France's.

France smiled sadly, squeezing his boyfriend's hands, "Don't be so down mon cher, it iz only for a while."

"A long while! I'm gonna miss you so much." Canada bit his lip, resting his head against France's shoulder.

France wrapped his arms around Canada's lower back, cuddling him close, "I'm going to miss you too my little polar bear, I will write to you everyday." he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Me too, and I'll write in French, and I'll send you pictures." Canada nuzzled his head into France's neck, eyes bright with tears.

France smirked slightly, "Nude pictures?"

Canada laughed, pulling back slightly, dabbing at his eyes, "No you horny boy."

France smiled, gently pressing his lips to the underneath of Canada's eyes, kissing his tears away, "I waz only joking, I'll send you pictures as well...promise me you won't let your frère bully you."

"Okay, but I'm sure I'll be fine...I won't be able to get to sleep without you though." Canada knew he was exaggerating of course, but he couldn't deny that sharing a bed with France these last few days had given him the best sleep he'd had in his life.

France thought for a moment, then gently let go of Canada, taking off his blue cloak. "Ere, take zis." France wrapped it around Canada's shoulders, fastening it carefully around his neck.

Canada looked at his boyfriend in shock, looking down at the cloak he was now wearing, "France are you sure? This is part of your favourite outfit!"

"Oui, if you sleep with zis maybe it will 'elp you not to miss me as much." France smiled, softly pecking his lips.

"Oh wow, thank you..." Canada took hold of the end of the cloak, bringing it to his face and breathing in, smiling softly. "It smells just like you...I should give you something too."

"Just knowing you'll be okay iz all I need." France hugged Canada close, nuzzling the top of his head. A car rolled up beside the both of the them, a dark red citroën, France sighed softly, pulling away from Canada. "Well, zis iz me."

"Take care France, I'll see in a month, don't forget to write." Canada reached up, gently tracing a hand across France's stubbly cheek.

France placed his hand over Canada's, squeezing it lovingly, "I won't...I love you."

"I love you too." Canada said softly, leaning towards his boyfriend, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss.

France squeezed Canada's hand again, softly breaking the kiss as the person driving the car beeped the horn. "Okay okay I'm coming..." France sighed, pecking Canada's lips lovingly, "I 'ave to go now...goodbye my love."

"Goodbye France." Canada gave him one last long deep kiss before France hauled his suitcase into the car, climbed into the back and was driven away, waving frantically at his love from the window. Canada kept on waving back even when the car was out of sight, he sighed softly, taking off the cloak and hugging it to his chest, breathing in France's familiar smell. "He's the sweetest ever boyfriend..." he said softly to himself, looking around at all the other countries also saying their goodbyes.

"Well goodbye Russia, it sure has been a good semester...I'm glad you and Japan finally made friends." China smiled at his two hugging friends whilst he zipped up his bag after checking for the third time that he had all of his belongings.

"Yes...I like him very much." Russia grinned, squeezing Japan tighter around his middle, oblivious to Japan squirming desperately for air.

"R-Russia..." Japan crocked, struggling against the strong grip of the taller teen, kicking his legs frantically.

China smiled fondly at them both, hitching his bag up onto his back. "Well, I'm off, take care you two."

"I'll walk with you." Russia beamed, dropping Japan to the ground, grabbing his duffel bag.

"All the way to China, are you sure?" China helped Japan up as Russia hitched his bag over one shoulder.

"Yes, just hold on one moment." Russia smiled, striding over to the entrance to the school where the Baltic trio were huddled together.

Latvia squealed slightly as the tall teen's shadow suddenly fell on them. "R-Russia Sir! You're leaving now right? You don't have to come near us anymore!" he blurted out, earning a panicked look from both his friends.

"W-What he means is goodbye, and it's been nice serving you." Estonia laughed nervously, grabbing the back of Latvia's shirt and pulling him backwards and away from Russia.

"What do you mean severing me? You are my friends." Russia beamed, stepping towards them and lifting all three at the same time, crushing them with a hug.

Lithuania squeaked painfully, completely frozen in Russia's strong arms, "Y-Yes good friends, goodbye Russia."

"Goodbye my little Lithuania, my little Latvia and Estonia." Russia let go of them, dropping them to the ground. "Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone." he grinned, waving to the three of them as he made his way back over to Japan and China, hitching his bag back over his shoulder. "Okay let's get going, goodbye Japan." Russia patted Japan on the back, knocking him over for a second time in the process, before he dragged on China's arm to leave.

"Wait a second!" China pulled away from Russia, helping Japan up again. "Goodbye Japan, it's sad that we didn't get to be friends for very long, but I'll see you in the summer."

"Yes...goodbye." Japan muttered awkwardly, letting himself be hugged by the taller Asian, noting the way Russia glared at him as he did, before they both set off down the steps, down the path together, bags over backs, heading for China. 'Thank God that's over...now I can go and say goodbye to my actual friends...' Japan grabbed his own bag, wheeling it behind him as he strolled along the front of the school, in search of his Western friends. Over by the garden shed (which was now adorned with a brand new unbreakable lock) sat Italy, back hunched over, facing away from the school, knees brought up against his chest with his bag slumped down next to him. Japan looked at him curiously, heading over in his direction. "Italy? What are you doing over here?"

Italy slowly looked up at Japan, his usual bright eyes lifeless and dull, he was silent for a moment before quietly responding, "...I'm waiting for my brother Romano."

"Yes but why over here? Everyone else is over there." Japan pointed towards the front entrance to the school where the countries were crowded around as they waited to be picked up.

Italy sighed softly, leaning back against the shed. "...is Germany over there too?"

"No, I'm not sure where he is, I thought he would be with you." Japan kneeled down beside Italy, looking concerned.

Italy frowned, looking away from him, "...Germany hates me, why would he be with me?"

"What?" Japan blinked in confusion, "I really don't think Germany hates you."

Italy rested his head against his knees, closing his eyes, "...he hasn't talked to me in days, it makes me sad."

Japan thought for a moment, "...would this have anything to do with your act of the French?"

Italy looked confused, "...our what?"

"You know..." Japan blushed slightly, "Kissing...with tongues."

"Oh." Italy also blushed, turning his head away and nodding. "We did more than that."

"_More_ than that?" Japan exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Sì, we..." Italy leant towards Japan, whispering into his ear in great detail what he and Germany had done just a few days ago.

Japan's blush grew deeper and went all the way down to his neck. "Oh my...I would never have expected that from Germany."

Italy nodded sadly, "He thinks it was a bad idea and he won't talk to me...I don't know what to do...I think I'll just have to go home and forget about it."

"That might be best...however, a few days ago when I woke, you and Germany were together in your bed, and Germany looked very content."

Italy bit his lip, looking down at his feet, "...he yelled at me when he woke up, he wouldn't talk to me...I needed to tell him something."

"I see...maybe you could go and find him now, I'm sure he'll be here somewhere, he won't have gone home yet." Japan suggested, scanning the small crowd of people by the entrance for the Arian.

Italy shook his head, slowly standing up off the grass as a silver Alfa Romeo screeched to a halt outside the entrance, causing several people to jump in fear. "I have to go now, that's Romano." Italy said softly, his brother beeping the horn impatiently from the car. "Goodbye Japan." Italy patted Japan on the back limply, not attempting a proper hug.

"Goodbye Italy, are you not going to say a farewell to Germany?" Japan asked, curious as to Italy's lacklustre goodbye.

Italy shook his head, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper with barely legible writing on it. "No, can you give him this letter?"

Japan nodded, taking the paper, folding it carefully. "Take care Italy, I will see you in the summer."

"...no you won't..." Italy mumbled quietly, grabbing his bag and jogging over to the car before Japan could say anything else. The Asian watched him go, confused about his last words.

"England! Dude! Seriously you'll love America, it's awesome! We've got so many places to go and monuments to see and stuff! It's so awesome and sunny you'll love it, we could go for a picnic in Central Park, or we could go to Disney World! Oh my God we are so going to Disney World, or sea world! Do you have a sea world in England? Oh! Let's go skiing in California! No wait! Jet skiing in San Fransisco! Oh my God, we gotta go to a fairground, I'm gonna win you the biggest stuffed animal ever! Any animal you want, oh! That reminds me, we gotta go to San Diego Zoo! Or safari! Or-"

"America!" England laughed slightly, placing his hands on the over-excited boy's shoulders, trying to calm him. "All I said is I _might_ consider coming over to see you, it was just an idea."

"Yeah well I'm taking it as a promise." America grinned, wrapping his arms around England's waist, "Seriously, there's no way I'm spending four weeks away from you, you're coming over to see me whether you like it or not."

England smirked, "Oh yeah? Why don't you just come and see me in England?

"England? It'll rain!" America joked, laughing when England smacked him on the chest.

"It doesn't rain all the time! Anyway, we could always go to a museum or something if it did."

"I'd rather take you somewhere fun." America grinned, pressing a kiss to England's forehead, "...you weren't just messing around were you? You will come over and see me right? There's no way I can be apart from you for that long, we've only had the last few days together."

"And whose fault is that?" England drawled playfully, taking hold of America's hands.

"Hey you know I'm sorry for everything that happened...and all those times I've annoyed you over the last year, but I'm glad it's okay now and we're together like we should be...anyway you didn't answer my question."

England sighed, "Okay yes fine, I'll come and visit you in the holidays."

"Yes!" America beamed, picking England up and twirling him round, ignoring the protests from the older teen. "We'll have such an awesome time! I promise, I'll make sure to get some rubbers." he added with a grin as he put England back down.

England looked confused, "Rubbers? What for?"

"Well...you know..." America wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

England stared at him blankly, "No?...will we be drawing or something?"

"What?" It was America's turn to look confused, "Drawing? What the hell are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about? Rubbers are for rubbing out things drawn with pencil." England rolled his eye at having to spell it out for him.

America blinked, "...you mean an eraser?"

"Is that what you call them?" America nodded, "Oh, well that's what English people call a rubber...why what's a rubber to you?"

America grinned, "A condom."

England looked briefly confused before a blush slowly rose to his cheeks "...you dirty boy."

America laughed, hugging England around the middle as he tried to walk away from him. "Don't go! I was kidding...well unless you want to..."

"Well...that certainly is an interesting offer." England smirked, leaning his head back against America's shoulder, whispering in his ear, "...although we don't necessarily need any condoms..."

America stared at England in shock, "Wow this is like a whole new side of you...I like it." he grinned, squeezing England around the middle and received a soft kiss on the earlobe in return, America shivered, gently nuzzling the top of his head.

"Hey you two!" Canada waved, jogging over to England and his brother. "I'm glad I caught you England, I wanted to say goodbye."

England smiled, gently pulling away from America, wrapping his arms around Canada's shoulders. "I wanted to say goodbye to you too, you've been a good friend these past few weeks Canada...hey, how about I pop over to see you when I go to America?"

"No fair! You're coming over to see me not him." America pouted, mock-glaring at the Englishman.

"America stop being a needy arse." England grinned, letting go of the Canadian and pecking his boyfriend's cheek. "I want to see you both." England leaned closer to America, softly mumbling in his ear, "...but I want to see _more_ of you if you know what I mean."

"Jesus England, that's perverted even by French standards!" America laughed at the uncomfortable look on Canada's face when he said this.

England chuckled slightly, then noticed something about Canada. "Are you wearing France's cloak?"

Canada nodded, smiling sweetly, "He left me it so I don't miss him as much, it was so sweet."

America pretended to vomit whilst England's eyes softened, "...that is rather sweet."

America scowled, "Yeah well I can be romantic too." he took off his brown bomber jacket, wrapping it around England's shoulders, "There you go babe."

England scoffed, "Babe? France calls Canada his little polar bear." Canada blushed slightly at this yet smiled fondly.

"Urm okay...my little...scone?"

England laughed, wrapping his arms around America's waist. "I'm joking you idiot! You don't have to try to be more like France...trust me if you were I'd still hate you, no offence Canada." England smiled, handing America back his jacket.

"You can have it if you want, if it'll help you not miss me." America grinned cheesily, handing it back to England.

England shook his head, "I know you America, you'll miss this thing a hell of a lot more than me." he draped it over America's shoulders.

"That's not true." America said seriously, yet slipped his arms back into his jacket. "I'll miss you a lot, you know that."

"I'll miss you too...moron." England smiled, pressing his lips to America's softly, America kissed him back deeply, slipping his arms around his waist. Eventually they pulled away as a Mini rolled up beside them, blue with a Union Jack painted across the roof, England sighed softly, "Well...goodbye then."

"Wow...awesome car." America noted as he lifted England's case and put it in the boot of the car for him.

England smiled, holding out his arms, "Thanks...I'll see you soon then."

America pulled England close to him, cuddling him tightly, "Very soon." he kissed him tenderly, cupping his face in his hands and brushing his thumb across England's eyebrows.

England laughed slightly, pushing him away, "What are you doing?"

"I like your eyebrows, they're all fuzzy." America grinned, pecking him softly again.

"You big goof." England smiled fondly, opening the door of the car. "Well I'll see you soon, I'll call you and tell you when I can come over...I love you."

"I love you too." America kissed him one last time before he climbed into the car, buckled his seatbelt and waved to the two brothers as he was driven away.

"Bye England!" Canada called, waving frantically.

America sighed softly, leaning his arm against his brother's shoulder, "...it's sure gonna suck without him."

"I know what you mean..." Canada also sighed, fiddling with the end of France's cloak.

America furrowed his brows in confusion, looking at his brother. "Dude you can't possibly know what I mean, your guys French."

**~0~**

Germany leant miserably against the banisters of the stairs leading up to the language department of the school, just opposite the front doors of the academy, occasionally glancing out of the window to check to see whether his lift home had showed up, yet not letting his eyes linger too long for fear of seeing Italy outside and not wanting to catch his gaze. One by one the countries outside were disappearing as they were collected and taken home, Germany sighed, checking his watch, wondering whether his ride home had forgotten about him.

"Germany? What are you doing in here?" Mr Danketsu looked curiously at the German as he came down the stairs, he stopped on the last step in front of him. "Why aren't you outside with everyone else?"

"I thought it best to wait until everyone else had left before I went outside." Germany responded coldly, checking his watch again.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to all your friends?" the headmaster asked curiously.

"Nein, goodbyes are over rated...also I will be returning in a few weeks so there is no need for pointless farewells."

Mr Danketsu smiled softly, "Oh I beg to differ...you know if it's young Italy who you're avoiding-" he stopped when he saw the way Germany cringed at his words. "I see...you know son it's never a good idea to live with regrets."

"...what do you mean Sir?"

"I mean not telling Italy your true feelings, it may not seem like it matters right now but it could haunt you for life."

Germany flinched, blushing slightly, "Sir I really don't know where you are getting this ridiculous assumption."

"Germany, it's clear as day that you feel something for Italy beyond friendship...now I can't force you to do anything, all I can say is that you could feel deep regret for not telling him when he clearly feels the same, you should tell him before it's too late and he moves on." Germany was still for a moment, contemplating his words, his cheeks glowing red. Mr Danketsu smiled, "Hetalia academy, to teach acceptance and respect, is to unite the world...and sometimes love can get involved too."

"...love?" Germany muttered softly, glancing out of the window at his fellow countries.

"Go to him Germany." Mr Danketsu patted him on the back as he left, leaving Germany stood alone at the foot of the stairs.

The German stared out of the window, he swallowed slowly, his heart gave a painful thud in his chest as he realised what an idiot he'd been. Germany shook his head, his grabbed his green army bag and bolting towards the entrance, he burst through the double doors, scaring the life out of the Baltic trio in the process, and leapt down the steps. "Italy! Italy where are you?" Germany looked around frantically, panicking when he realised he couldn't see the Italian boy anywhere in sight. "Italy!" he continued to yell, causing most of the smaller nations around him to flinch, rapidly backing away from him.

Someone who wasn't backing away, and in fact was approaching him, was Japan. "Germany?"

"Japan!" Germany bound over to his Asian friend, grabbing him by the shoulders, "Where's Italy?"

Japan was momentarily thrown of guard by Germany's strange behaviour before responding, "He just left."

"What!" Germany cried, looking desperately towards the path leading out of school grounds but seeing no cars in sight.

"His brother came and took him home." Japan looked at him curiously as the German fell down and sat on top of his bag, head in his hands.

"Germany are you okay?"

"Nein nein, this can't be happening!...I'm too late." Germany growled in anger at himself, clutching at his hair.

Japan looked slightly worried then he remembered what Italy gave him. "Germany." Japan reached into his pocket and took out the letter. "Italy wanted me to give you this."

Germany looked up and snatched the letter hurriedly, unfolding it and squinting down at Italy's scrawling to read what it said;

'Dear Germany,

I've written you this letter to tell you goodbye, because I know you're still not talking to me, I just wish I knew why that was. I'm really really sorry for making you angry again but it's okay now because you won't have to see me again and I won't be able to make you mad. I'm not coming back to Hetalia Academy in the summer, I'm staying in Italy with Romano to be home schooled, it's better this way, you don't want to see me anymore which will make you happy, I only wanted to make you happy Germany. I know you don't want to know this because you ran away from me when I tried to tell you, but I want you to know that I love you Germany, and I was very happy when we kissed, even if you weren't. Goodbye Germany, have fun the rest of the school year with Japan

Love Italy.'

Germany stared down at the piece of paper, reading it over several times in order to take it all in, he let the paper slip from his hands and float down to the ground as he could feel his body going numb. He felt sick. He'd made Italy feel like the one responsible for the whole awkward situation when really in was just Germany not doing what his heart wanted him to. The German ran his fingers through his hair, hissing out curse words repeatedly, wanting to cry, yell out and scream all at the same time. Japan watched his slightly nervously, he picked up the letter and read through it quickly. "Oh my..." he looked back down at Germany, "...this is not what you wanted it to say is it?"

"Nein...Italy's got it all wrong!" Germany stood up, grabbing the letter again and reading through it one more time. "Nein nein nein! Just look at it! Italy must have been so hurt." Germany's voice started to waver "...and it's all my fault."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know..." Germany muttered, running his hands through his hair again, trying to think. Just then the quiet peaceful surroundings of the entrance to the school was broken as a large silver BMW came swerving down the path, screeching to halt just short of Japan who shot out of the way just in time. The door opened and a tall, grey haired young man stumbled out, tripping up over his own feet and landing face first on the grass. He laughed and stood back up, grinning when he saw Germany.

"Hey West! Sorry I'm late, you thought I'd forgotten about you yeah? Well the awesome me never forgets his favourite little bro! I've had a few to drink before I left...and whilst driving so..." he tossed the keys vaguely in Germany's direction. "You're driving back."

Germany picked up the keys, sighing deeply, "Gott zuliebe, okay...goodbye Japan." Germany shook Japan's hand firmly before grabbing his bag and climbing into the front of the car whilst Prussia got in beside him, taking a moment or two to remember how to sit in a chair.

Japan timidly knocked on the window just as Germany was about to leave, he rolled down the window. "Goodbye Germany, don't feel too bad about Italy, I'm sure if he really loves you, he'll come back." Germany managed a small smile before he gave Japan a wave, starting up the car and turning back onto the path, setting off for Germany, his drunken brother singing a song about awesomeness on the way.

**~0~**

"What the hell is wrong with you? You hardly said a word all evening, I'd have thought I wouldn't be able to get you to shut up about the God damn school." Romano snarled over dinner, forking some more ravioli into his mouth.

Italy sighed, twirling his spaghetti around on his fork, not even being able to enjoy his favourite meal. "I told you Romano...I had a fun time."

"I don't believe that for a second, I bet you've caught some kind of foreign disease and that's why you're all sad." Romano growled, finishing off his meal. "Good thing we're pulling you out of that school...you never told me why that is." Italy was silent. "Veneziano!"

"...hm?"

"Why did you ask to leave the school if you had such a good time?"

"I...I missed you Romano." Italy mumbled lamely, still twirling the same spaghetti strand round and round on his fork.

"The hell you did, you didn't write to me once!" Romano snapped, shovelling some more ravioli from the pot onto his plate.

"But...you asked me not to..." Italy bit his lip, tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

Romano looked at him in shock, hurrying around the table to his side. "Hey...I was just joking, I don't mind that you didn't write...no need to get so upset about it."

Italy sniffed, wrapping his arms around his brother. "It's not that...it's one of my friends, I...I didn't get to say goodbye to them."

"Oh." Romano brief kindness evaporated and he pulled away from him. "Stop whining, that's nothing to cry about." he rolled his eyes, going back to the other side of the table to finish his food. Italy wiped his eyes, trying to keep his emotions bottled up until he could go upstairs and cry in his room. "Who is this friend?"

"...Germany." Italy whispered softly, his face crumpling as he tried desperately not to start crying again in front of his brother.

Romano grit his teeth, "I hate Germans...Germany must be the worst one of them all."

"No...he's amazing." Italy said defensively, taking deep breaths to keep the tears at bay.

Romano shook his head, tucking into his meal again. "Your love for those potato bastards confuses me."

"L-Love?" Italy's bottom lip started to quiver uncontrollably and he burst into tears again, resting his head on the table as he sobbed and sniffled.

Romano just stared in shock at the emotional mess that was his brother, he stood up, grabbing hold of his plate. "I'm eating in the living room, I don't know what's gotten into you." with that he left Italy sat alone in their kitchen, tears dripping down his face onto the table. Italy eventually sat up, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, sniffing miserably, he could hear Romano watching television in the living room as he sat in the quiet kitchen unable to even take one bite out of his meal for the lump in his throat. The doorbell suddenly chimed, making Italy jump, "Get the door would you?" Romano called, Italy sighed, dragging himself off his seat to the front door, barely even having the energy to pull the door open. He managed it in the end and was shocked by just who was standing outside.

Germany was stood on Italy's doorstep, hair tousled and messy, eyes tired and bloodshot and clothes crumpled, practically hanging off his body...yet Italy had never thought the German had ever looked so beautiful. "Germany..." Italy said softly, opening the door fully and taking a step outside. "...what are you doing here?"

"I forgot to give you your goodbye present." Germany took a step closer to Italy, his voice and husky and deadly serious.

Italy shivered slightly at the look on his face, "...present?"

"Ja." Germany grabbed hold of Italy's waist and pulled him close, pressing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Italy gasped softly, wrapping his arms around Germany's neck as they kissed, pressing his body against the taller boy's. Germany clutched at the back of Italy's shirt, sliding his tongue across Italy's lips and into his mouth, tonguing him deeply on the doorstep. Eventually the German pulled away softly, a string a saliva connecting their lips, Germany wiped it away gently whilst he gazed into Italy's eyes. "Italy, I love you too."

Italy looked at Germany, his mouth hanging open slightly in shock as he could hardly believe what he was hearing, "R-Really...but why have you, I mean why do you...I don't understand."

"Italy..." Germany took hold of his hands in his own. "You don't need to apologise ja? Everything that's happened was my fault, I made you feel like what we did was wrong...und I thought it was because I thought you didn't want that und that I was just taking advantage."

Italy shook his head, "You weren't Germany, I wanted it too."

"Ja...I realise that now, und I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you." Germany gently brushed his fingers through Italy's hair as he spoke softly to him.

"Germany...why didn't you want to know I loved you?" Italy asked, leaning his head against Germany's hand.

Germany bit his lip, gently pulling his hand away. "I...I don't know, I was afraid...I'm not used to these feelings Italy und I just...I didn't know what to do...running away seemed like an easy option." Germany looked ashamed of himself.

Italy smiled, softly kissing Germany's cheek, "I do that a lot."

Germany smirked, wrapping his arms back around Italy's waist, "Ja I know...Italy...do you really have to leave the academy?"

"Not anymore!" Italy beamed, wrapping his arms around the German, nuzzling him softly. "Did you come all the way over here from school?"

"Well I dropped Prussia off home first but ja, I came straight over."

"Do you want to stay for a while? Romano won't mind!" Italy looked back at the house and waved at his brother through the window, oblivious to the absolute look of pure hatred he was giving Germany.

"Are you sure?" Germany softly traced a hand down Italy's cheek, ignoring the angry mutterings in Italian coming from inside the house.

"Sì! You can sleep in my room!" Italy tugged on Germany's hand, dragging him into the house. "I mean...if you want to."

Germany smiled softly, "I'd like that."

Italy beamed, hugging him close, "Ti amo Germany."

Germany cuddled him back, kissing the top of his head, "Ich liebe dich Italy."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Yay for happy endings! <strong>

**I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews I've had, I really do appreciate them all :)**  
><strong>I'm going to miss writing this, it was my first big hetalia story, but there'll be plenty more to come!<strong>

**Just a side note for anyone wondering, Mr Danketsu;**  
><strong>Danketsu - Japanese word for unity<strong>


	13. The Sequel

**A message to anyone who loves this story!**

**Due to popular demand - well…a demand of some kind - I'm going to write a sequel to Hetalia Academy!**

**It will most likely be called something like Hetalia Academy II (inventive I know) and take place at the start of the**** new semester in the summer.**

**I'll attempt to introduce some new characters, new pairings, (and maybe some characters who only had a brief appearance)**

**Feel free to suggest your favourite pairing and I'll see if I can work it in :)**

**(But of course I won't neglect our original lovely guys!)**

**They'll be more drama, more tears and as much teenage angst as you can shake a stick at!**

**I will also possibly rate this M for…certain occurrences…**

**Also, for anyone who was wondering (because I don't think I once mentioned it in the story) the ages of the teens range from 16 to 18, all being 17 except China and Russia being 18 and America and Italy being 16.**

**So anywho be sure to look out for the Hetalia Academy sequel when it arrives!**

**I love you all!**

**Hannah x**


End file.
